


My Baby Brother

by raviolisinspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bottom!Sam, Claiming, Confusion, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Evil!Castiel, Hurt Sam, Kidnapping, M/M, Marking, Molestation, Rimming, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, Scent Kink, Scenting, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Tricks, Underage - Freeform, Werewolf!AU, Wincest - Freeform, Wolf Pack, alpha!Castiel, false comfort, possessive, possessive!dean, top!dean, werewolf!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolisinspace/pseuds/raviolisinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in a world where the supernatural is unknown to the Winchesters. John was said to be cursed by a witch after getting into trouble with the wrong people when he was younger. The witch cased a curse which ensured John's first born child to be a werewolf, and a possessive one at that. This story follows the Winchester's lives through new dangers and newly discovered truths that emerge along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Dean. Why don't you come say goodnight to Sam?" John says softly with a smile as he ruffles the top of Dean's head gently. Dean smiles and nods enthusiastically before following his father to his baby brothers room. 

"Night Sammy. I love you very much." Dean says with a smile as he looks over the cribs railing and down at his baby brother. Sam smiles up at Dean, raising his small chubby hands towards his brother.

"Alright... Time for bed Dean." John says and takes Dean's hand in his. Dean glances back at Sam's crib a few times as his dad leads him back to his room. 

John tucks Dean into his bed and gives his a small smile. "Good night Dean. See you in the morning." John says softly, kissing the top of his head before turning around to leave. 

"Dad... Is it my fault mom is dead?" Dean asks bluntly, making John stop dead in his tracks. 

"No... Dean. Your mother's death was not your fault." He says softly, looking back at Dean. "Just get some sleep... Tomorrow is your birthday remember? How about some pancakes to celebrate your 5th birthday?" John says with a smile. Dean smiles back before nodding and closing his eyes to sleep. John closes the door softly before heading to his our room for the night after a couple much needed drinks. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
*5 years later* 

"Alright Dean... Focus. I know it's hard but you have to control it." John says as he watches his son scrunch up his face in concentration as he breaths heavily through his mouth. 

It's hard for John to see his son struggle with controlling his werewolf behavior. He's still so young, but it's getting worse. Dean gets angrier a lot easier now and he hasn't even had his first transformation yet, not fully at least. When Dean gets mad enough, his eyes will turn an angry gold color and his teeth become sharp but he's never fully changed. John knows how protective Dean is too. It's another feature of this whole werewolf thing and he's very protective of Sam. John knows squat about werewolves, didn't even know they existed until someone put a curse on him and his family. John trusted the wrong people back then and got into trouble, causing a very pissed off woman (who turned out to be some witch... Apparently they exist too) to put a spell on him which caused his first born to become a werewolf. He searches up as much as he can each day to learn more about werewolves and tries to act strong and wise for his son. He knows Dean is scared of all of this, but Dean doesn't know any better. He's been a werewolf all his life and this kind of behavior has become part of his life. 

"Can't..." Dean growls out, his lip curling up in anger. Thanks to Dean's heightened emotions as he approaches puberty, he snaps at almost anything. He lost it this time over a classmate calling him stupid because he failed a spelling test. He always brings Dean outside when he snaps. It makes this easier since there is more freedom to move around and Dean likes being outside more. John does not like leaving Dean alone at school. Anything could happen without him there. John is glad that this happened at the end of the school day because Dean can usually hold back his anger long enough until he gets home and starts yelling. 

"Yes you can. You've done it before, you can do it again. Hold it back." John says, ready for anything Dean might do. Dean growls loudly and clutches the sides of his head. 

"I'm not stupid... Who the hell knows how to spell 'Mississippi' anyway?!" He snaps angrily, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. 

"Hey. Watch your tongue Dean. And you're not stupid... Take deep breaths. 3 deep breaths." John says slowly before taking deep breaths himself so his son could mimic him. "Very good Dean. Just concentrate on your breathing... Sam will be home soon and you don't want to be on edge when he gets home." John says, using the Sam card since it works to bring Dean back every time. Dean let's out a small whine as he takes deep breaths, not wanting to snap at his baby brother. 

He'd never hurt Sam. His Sammy. 

Dean immediately starts to calm down, thinking about his brother's sweet smile and cute, squeaky voice. He'd blab about his day in Kindergarten and brag about how he got the highest score in whatever they did I'm his class. The corner of Dean's mouth twitches up in a smile and his teeth sink back in, turning back to their natural shape as he finally calms down.

"You good?" John asks when Dean lowers his hands down and smiles softly. 

"Yeah... I'm good." Dean says with a sigh, looking up at his dad. 

"Let's go back inside... Don't want to miss Sammy when he comes back."  
John nods and let's Dean walk a few feet ahead of him, knowing better then to touch him in fear of setting him off again. Dean hates to be touched, only Sam can touch him without getting a growl. 

Dean is so young, but he endures so much suffering. John tried everything to break the curse, but it's useless. He'll just have to work with Dean... Help him learn to control himself. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A few minutes later, a car pulls up to the house and drops Sam off. Sam waves goodbye to his friend with a big smile before running back inside their house where Dean has already been waiting for him. 

"Hey baby boy... Have fun at Tim's house?" Dean asks with a smile as he pulls his brother in for a tight hug. 

"Mhm! We ate Mac and Cheese and played with his new trucks! It was so cool! I wish you came... It would have been even more fun!" Sam says with a big smile and Dean chuckles, unable to stop himself from pulling his adorable brother in for another hug and ruffling his hair. 

"How was school?" Dean asks as he takes Sam's backpack from his shoulder and hangs it up on a hook by the door. 

"Alright... We colored in pictures today. I don't like coloring inside the lines." Sam mumbles with a pout. 

"It's ok. I don't like it either." Dean whispers with a smile and Sam smiles back as he takes Sam's small coat and hangs it by his backpack.

"Hi daddy!" Sam squeaks out when John comes in and runs over for a hug. John always let's Dean have a few minutes alone with Sam whenever he firsts gets home or wakes up. If he doesn't, Dean gets all possessive and grumpy. John doesn't think much of it and always pushes it to the back of his mind. 

"Can we go out for ice cream tonight?" Sam asks as he climbs up a dinner table chair to sit. 

"Maybe... If you eat all of your dinner we can." John says and Sam gasps with a smile. 

"I always eat my dinner! I'm a very good boy." Sam says proudly with a smile and Dean nods in agreement. 

"Dean can you give Sam his bath tonight? I have to take a few business calls." John says. Dean nods with a smile, always happy to take care of his brother. Dean has done it so many times that John doesn't worry about leaving him alone with Sam.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"More bubbles, De!" Sam giggles  
out as Dean pours in the soap.

"More? I won't be able to find you in there!" Dean says with a chuckle as he pours more in. Sam giggles happily and splashes around in the water as the tub fills up with the bubbles. Dean turns off the water when it's just the right height so it won't splash everywhere when Sam plays. Sam picks up a small toy boat and splashes it through the growing bubbles as Dean carefully wets his hair to scrub it clean with shampoo. 

"De... Why do your eyes go funny sometimes?" Sam asks as he plays with his toys. 

"They do that sometimes when I'm mad... Don't worry though. I'm never mad at you." Dean says reassuringly as he gently scrubs his baby brothers mop of curls. 

"Do mine change colors?" He asks as he  
splashes at the bubbles.

"No. Just mine."

"Aw... I want mine to do that... No fair." Sam says sadly and Dean can't help but smile slightly. 

"Oh it ain't that great... I'm different. And people are scared of different." Dean says as he grabs a washcloth and starts to rub Sam's back. 

"I like different." Sam says, taking bubbles into his hands before blowing them into the air. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Dean dries off Sam's body before helping him back into his clothes. 

"Let's go see what dad is cooking. And make sure to eat it all, or no dessert." Dean says as he brushes Sam's wet hair.

"I know I know!" Sam says, standing restlessly in front of his brother as he brushes his hair, just wanting to run off and play. 

"Alright. You're free now." Dean says with a tiny smile as Sam immediately runs off to go color in his coloring book he just got from school at the dinner table. 

"How does chicken and peas sound for tonight?" John asks the boys with a smile as he sees Sam intensely coloring in his book. 

"Yummy!" Sam sings out as he colors in a picture of a loin, working hard not to go outside the lines. "De, what color should I make the lion's hair?" Sam asks as he straightens out all his crayons neatly to see which one would be best. 

"Hmm... That one." Dean says and points to one of the colors. Sam goes back to coloring, focusing intensely on the picture to make it perfect. 

"How're you feeling?" John asks quietly so Sam can't hear. 

"A lot better now that Sammy's home." Dean says and looks back at Sam with a smile. 

"Alright... Why don't you work on your homework while I finish up on dinner?" John says as he watches Dean. Dean nods and goes to get his backpack, sitting down next to Sam as he starts working on his homework. John doesn't miss the quick glances Dean throws towards Sam every few minutes, as if something horrible would happen to him if Dean takes his eyes off of him for a second. 

It can't be anything... It's his instincts. He's just protective of his brother. That's all. Just very, very protective.... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After going out for ice cream and getting ready for bed, Dean wraps his arms securely around his baby brother as they try to fall asleep. Dean has his own bed, but he refuses to sleep without Sam close to his side. 

"Sammy... Will you be mine forever? I promise I'll protect you and give you everything you need... You won't need anyone else." Dean whisper softly to Sam.

"Forever? You mean it? I want to be with you forever De. You're the greatest big brother ever." Sam mumbles in a sleepy voice as he cuddles up against his brother. 

"Good... You're mine, Sammy. I won't ever let you get hurt... Now get some sleep. It's late and you have school tomorrow." Dean says softly as he combs his fingers through his baby brothers hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some clarification if some of you got confused! Dean is 15 now and Sam is 10. Dean has grown even more possessive over the years and Sam has become his sassy, rebellious self! Hope you enjoy and thank you for all the support!! :)

*5 years later* 

Dean kept his promise. He never let Sam out of his sight, wouldn't even let him take a shower without him in the room until he was 8. Whenever Sam seemed in distress, Dean would be immediately by his side to make it better. Dean doesn't let anyone touch Sam if they are out in public. John is completely embarrassed by how Dean practically cloaks himself over Sam whenever a stranger brushes by. John keeps blaming it on werewolf hormones because shit... He knows nothing about how werewolf puberty goes! Maybe this is natural! 

But this has gotten out of hand. Dean has lost it again over John allowing Sam to go to a camp for a week. Dean cannot live with the fact of being away from Sam. He can't even grasp the idea. He thinks of everything bad possible and turns into a possessive mess. Right now, Dean is outside tearing their backyard apart out of rage. 

"Dean! You need to calm down. This is getting out of hand." John raises his voice, trying hard to stay calm as Dean starts storming around outside as he growls and pants heavily. 

"No! How dare you take Sam away from me. He's mine!" Dean growls out loudly as he glares at John with golden eyes. 

"I didn't take him from you... And he's not your property. He's going to a science camp for just a few days! That is nothing to get upset about. He wanted to go, so I let him. Now calm the hell down." John says as he watches his son breathing heavily as he paces their backyard. He growls loudly and punches a tree hard, making the tree shake in it's place, threatening to fall over. 

"He is mine. He wouldn't want to go... What if something happens to him and I'm not there?" Dean growls out, baring his sharp teeth to his father. John knows Dean would never hurt him, but he's still scared shitless of his son at the moment. 

"Nothing will happen to Sam. I promise, Dean. What do you think will happen anyway? Another werewolf will come along and snatch Sam away? You're the only werewolf, Dean. No one will take Sam away from you." John says, trying to calm his son down.

"How do you know?! You know nothing. You know nothing about me. You think you're helping, but you're not. Sammy is all alone... Tell me where the camp is. Now." Dean growls out as he walks towards his father in total predator mode. 

"No Dean. I'm not going to let you ruin this for Sam because you're extremely possessive. He has a life and friends... You can't keep taking that away from him." John says, standing his ground as he son walks towards him. 

"Sam doesn't need any of that. He has me. Ill give him everything he needs." Dean growls as he glares up at his father.

"Dean... This is not ok. You aren't supposed to act this way... He's your brother. You're taking this too far." John says.  
He should have stopped this sooner... He should have known. John is certain it isn't just hormones now. Well, the hormones are a big pat but it runs deeper than that now. Dean is letting this werewolf thing take over his life. His first transformation happened a few years back and he hasn't been the same after that. He's become much more possessive of Sam... He's tougher and meaner now. He's the Alpha here and he makes the rules and if someone breaks those rules, their head will be on the plate. 

John tries to keep him under control, but there is only so much he can do with the little knowledge he knows. He's been talking with people through the internet for help who believe him and his story. John can trust them... They don't know his real name or where he lives so it's fine. No harm there... And they have been so much help too. They seem to know a lot about all of this. 

Dean shoves John harshly back, making John lose his footing and fall back on his butt. Dean turns around and runs off into the woods behind their house. John quickly stands up and calls after his son, but he knows it's no use. He'll be back... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next day, Dean comes back a complete mess. 

"I told you not to transform with me not around. You could have been seen... Or worse." John says and immediately goes to his son side who shrugs him off.

"I'm fine..." He snaps and glares at John. 

"You put him in your clothes didn't you? So I couldn't follow his scent easily?" Dean says angrily. It's true. John made Sam put on one of his shirts and a new pair of pants and boxers so Dean couldn't track him down.

It was quite easy... Sam loved one of John's shirts that had a funny quote on it from some old movie he watched. Sam knows about Dean being a werewolf but he has never seen him Transform or all the details. Sam doesn't seem to realize how Dean acts. He's probably just used to it... Dean has coddled and protected him all his life. 

"Why are you keeping him away from me?" Dean asks with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Because... You're becoming over possessive. This isn't normal Dean... He's your brother. I know this is more than just werewolf instincts Dean. I'm not stupid." John says, unable to hold it back anymore. 

"What do you mean?" Dean asks with a tightened jaw.

"You love him.... And more than a brother should." John says, a bit softer.

"So? Why does it matter?" Dean asks angrily as he tightens his fists, not really sure what he is feeling. 

"It's not normal, Dean." 

"Since when were we ever normal?! Our lives are anything but normal!" Dean yells. John immediately stops talking, not wanting Dean to snap again. 

"Alright... Fine. You win. I'll take him out of camp early for you. Are you happy, Dean? Happy that you're taking away his fun and friends?" John says, glancing over at his son with disappointment. Dean tightens his jaw, feeling a bit of guilt.

"As long as he's back to me, I'm happy." Dean says before storming over to his room, which he convinced John that it would be a good idea if he shared a room with Sam, and slams the door shut. Dean lays down on the bed, burying his face into Sam's pillow and taking deep breaths of Sam's scent, immediately feeling more relaxed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*Two days later* 

"Dad? Why're you coming to get me early?" Sam asks through the phone in disappointment. He was really liking the camp.

"Something came up... I'll be coming to get you tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow? I've only been here for 3 days! Please can I stay for at least one more day? We haven't even gotten to the fun activities yet!" Sam begs.

"M'sorry Sam... Dean wants you back here." He says and Sam goes quiet on the other end, letting out a small sigh.

"Alright.... I'll see you tomorrow." Sam says before hanging up. 

"Sam was heartbroken... Still feel good about yourself?" John asks, getting sick of his Alpha behavior.

"Yes." Dean says as he glares slightly at John. 

"Dean... You need to learn how to control yourself. You're taking over Sam's life. This isn't fair to Sam." John tries again, but of course Dean just ignores him in favor of impatiently waiting for his brother to return to him. 

"I'm coming with you tomorrow to get him." Dean says and John is about to protest but he holds back his tongue, knowing it's useless. 

"Don't scare him, alright? I don't need you clinging to him every second." John says as he goes back into the kitchen to cook hot dogs for lunch. 

"What do you mean scare him? Sam isn't afraid of me. I take care of him. I protect him and keep him safe." Dean says annoyed at his father. 

Dean never used to be this way... He never used to yell and snap at his father like he was the bad guy. John needs to make things right because he knows Dean won't. He just can't help it... It's Dean's instincts. 

"You're right. You're Sam's protector... But we need to set some rules down. You don't touch my son, you hear me? And you need to control your behavior around him. He has a bright future ahead of him and I don't need you screwing that up for him." John says strictly and Dean holds back a growl, but listens. "Promise me Dean. You won't hurt him or do anything he doesn't like. You don't touch him." John says and looks at his son seriously, holding his gaze until he sees Dean nod slightly before going back to cooking. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next morning, Dean is already dressed and ready to go get Sammy. He's packed snacks for Sam for the drive back home since it's a long one and Dean doesn't want him getting hungry. John finally comes down around 8 and makes himself some coffee. 

"You ready to go?" John asks as he stirs the milk into his coffee before sipping it.

"Yes... Can we go now? By this rate, we won't get Sammy home until 1 and he likes to at least take a 30 minute shower at 12." Dean says impatiently with a sigh.

"Oh he's a big boy. I think he can manage taking a shower at one." John says and rolls his eyes. "Alright fine. Let's go." He says, quickly drinking the rest of his coffee before grabbing an apple and heading over to the Impala parked out front. 

Dean sits in the front seat as John drives to the camp, blasting classic rock. Dean taps his foot quickly as he tries to stay still in the small car. 

"How much longer?" Dean asks as he watches the trees quickly zoom past them.

"About 2 hours. Hey look... Sam will make it to his 12 o'clock shower! Isn't that just great?" John tries to joke but Dean rolls his eyes and lets out an irritated grunt.  
After 2 more hours of driving, they finally make it to the camp. Dean nearly jumps out of the car before John can pull up and park.

"Ok listen to me. Do not cause a scene and give the kid some freedom here." John says seriously as he grabs his son arm before he can get out. He yanks his arm free from John's grip and grumbles something before getting out of the car, obviously holding himself back from just running around screaming for Sam.

"We have to sign him out. C'mon Dean.' John calls as he heads over to the main building to talk with the head counselors. Dean sniffs the air, trying to pull Sam out of the bustling groups of laughing children. He follows his father as he looks sharply around for any sign of his baby brother.

"Hi. I'm here to take my son out early from camp.... Family stuff came up." John says, taking out his ID and handing it to a counselor. 

"Oh yes! Mr. Winchester. You called in earlier today! Sam should be coming back from his hiking trip with his group. They will be back shortly. Please take a seat while you wait." She says politely after handing back John's ID and motions towards some empty chairs.  
Dean is on edge... Sam is in the woods. What if something happens? What if he gets separated and lost out there? He squirms in his chair as he waits impatiently, constantly sniffing the air for any signs of his Sammy.  
After a few minutes, Dean's eyes lock onto a smiling and laughing Sam who's chatting it up with the group leader. Dean lets out a growl when he sees the leader has his arm around Sam's shoulder, whispering in his ear and making Sam laugh. John grabs Dean's arm tightly when he tries to get up and his eyes start to change. 

"Calm down... He made some friends. No harm there. Don't make a big deal out of something small or Sam will be pissed." John whisper and Dean growls, grinding his teeth together as he watches Sam and the leader having a ball.

Sam's bags are already at the front desk waiting for him since he left it there this morning. Sam looks over and smiles slightly at Dean and John. Dean immediately smiles back and waves, hoping to lock eyes with Sam a bit longer, but Sam has to fill out a few papers for the camp. Dean's smile falls as his gaze drifts over to that damn leader who won't leave Sam alone. He's getting on his nerves. Friends don't check out each other's asses. Dean lets out a growl and the leader looks over at him with a slightly amused look. Dean furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

Dean's across the room from him... There is no way that leader dude could hear him. Maybe it was just coincidence he looked his way. 

Sam comes over with his bags, obviously sad and disappointed for having to leave early. Dean stands up immediately when his father lets go of his arm. He pulls Sam into a tight hug, burying his face into his little brothers slightly sweaty hair and taking a deep breath that is purely Sam. He sighs contently before opening his eyes and looking over at the leader who is standing there watching with an amused look on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean snaps.

"Dean." Sam says warningly as he pulls back from the hug.

"No it's fine Sam. He doesn't bother me. And to answer your question, I'm a group leader. My name is Cas." He says and looks Dean up and down quickly looking completely bored. 

"I was Sam's group leader until you decided to pull him out early." He says and looks Dean in the eye like he knows it was his fault for Sam to leave.

"You don't know a damn thing. Why don't you back the hell off and leave Sam alone?" Dean growls at Cas. 

"Dean." Sam says more frantically. He doesn't need Dean tearing his group leader to shreds. He turns towards Cas who immediately looks back at him with a more entertained and happy look, unlike how he looked at Dean. "Thank you so much for everything Cas. I had a blast! Keep in touch, yeah?" Sam says and Cas pulls him in for a hug. John catches Dean before he can do anything stupid.

"Of course, Sam... I'll see you soon." He says before pulling back from the hug to smile at Sam, his face a little too close for Dean's liking. 

Dean takes hold of Sam's arm and tugs him out of the camp site to the car, John close behind them.

"Jesus, Dean! Quit it!" Sam says and tugs out of Deans grasp before letting out a surprised gasp when Dean pulls him in for a tight and surprising hug.

"You smell like him..." Dean growls against Sam's ear, making him shiver. Dean rubs his cheek against Sam's, scenting him and covering that douche bag's nasty scent.

"Dean... Stop." Sam sighs out, turning his head away when Dean still hasn't let him go after a good 5 minutes. Dean reluctantly pulls back from the hug before holding the door open for Sam so he can climb into the back. Sam sighs and rolls his eyes with embarrassment. Dean's behavior is getting a handful of stares. Dean climbs into the back as well.

"I brought you some snacks. I know you must be quite hungry after your hike." Dean says with a smile as he pulls out the bags of food. Sam turns his head away and leans it against the window.

"Not hungry..."

Dean's smile falls slightly as he watches his brother. "Sorry Sammy... I just couldn't have-"

"'You so far away.' Yeah i get it Dean... It's fine, m'just tired..." Sam mumbles as he closes his eyes. Dean knows Sam is lying and he knows Sam knows that he knows he's lying. Whew... that was a doozy...  
Dean holds back a whimper, wanting to wrap his arms around his brother and hold him close, wanting him to sleep against him instead of the cold car door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Dean manages to control himself for the rest of the car ride. He can still smell that man on Sam and he wants to desperately get him out of those clothes and into a shower. Dean got bad vibes from that dude Cas.... Something was off. He even smelt a bit off.... 

They make it back home and Sam gets out of the car, making a beeline for the house without even glancing over at Dean. It's not like Sam doesn't like the attention that Dean gives him and how safe he feels with Dean around, but it becomes overwhelming at times. He would like a few moments of peace where he can just relax and meet new people, but that doesn't happen with Dean around. And what Dean did back there at the camp? Completely embarrassing and uncalled for. Cas is a sweet guy and if he wants to be friends with him, then damn, he will be friends with him!

Sam slams their bedroom door shut a little harder then intended and he winces when the door slams behind him. He knows Dean will be in here soon because he can barely stand Sam in the next room without him there hovering. Sam hasn't realized how clingy Dean has gotten until now... Sam basically breaths Dean because he's on /everything./ Dean made sure of that too. Sam knows it's his werewolf instincts to protect those he loves, but why isn't he acting this way towards John?  
As if on cue, Dean opens the door and closes it behind him.

"Sam... Why are you avoiding me?" Dean says, unable to keep his mouth shut.

"I'm not avoiding you... It's called my own personal space and privacy Dean." Sam says with a small sigh.

"Oh... I see... You going to take a shower?" Dean asks with his head cocked to the side and Sam doesn't even try to suppress his sigh.

"Yes, Dean." He says as he grabs some fresh clothes from his dresser.  
Dean nods, very happy that Sam will wash away Cas' scent. It makes him nauseous. 

"I'm going out tomorrow night." Sam says, not even turning to look at Dean. He knows better then to not inform Dean about his plans.

"What? With who? You just got back Sammy." Dean says, snapping his gaze quickly back to Sam's face.

"Yeah well I was supposed to be at camp still, but look at that! I'm here. And it's just a few of my friends you don't know." Sam says, not in a good mood at all for any of Dean's bullshit.

"He's going, isn't he?" Dean says, holding back a growl.

"Who are you talking about?" Sam asks. This happened so many times, he doesn't even know who it could be this time. It could be the mailman for all he knew.

"That guy Cas. You and him seemed pretty damn cozy back at the camp." Dean growls out slightly, but not towards Sam. Never towards his Sammy.

"Really Dean?! Can you quit it? We are just friends!" Sam raises his voice, finally turning to look at Dean to show him he is telling the truth. Sam shakes his head before shoving past Dean and heading out of the room towards the bathroom down the hall. Dean quickly goes to  
the door after him.

"You ain't going out tomorrow unless I'm going!" Dean yells after him, Sammy slamming the bathroom door in response.

"Dean, let the poor kid go out and have some fun." John says with a sigh as he works on lunch.

"No way in hell am I letting him go out alone. That Cas creep could be there." Dean says and walks into the kitchen.  
John shakes his head in disappointment, hoping this is just some phase Dean is going through. He doesn't think he can stand any of this for much longer. 

"Just try to take a step back, alright? You're becoming a nuisance to Sam. Can't you see he isn't in a good mood at the moment?" John says desperately, wanting Sam to have at least some privacy in his life.

"Whatever..." Dean grumbles as he goes over to the couch and lays down on it, turning on the TV to distract himself. Dean knows he's being a bit protective... He just can't help it. Sam is growing up fast and growing up really handsome. He can't lose him... He's Dean's whole world and he couldn't ever bear to see Sammy get hurt. He's trying to step back a bit, but it becomes unbearable. He needs to protect Sam, craves to be close to him. He doesn't understand what's happening and he can't control it...  
\--------------  
A/N: It'll get better I swear!! Ill update as soon as I can :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Dean forced himself to hold back. He watches Sam wandering the house, mostly staying in their room. Dean grinds his teeth together as he comes into their room and sees Sam getting all ready for tonight. He's fixing his hair in the mirror and spraying on cologne. Dean hates when he sprays on that much cologne... It masks his natural and beautiful scent. Sam glances back at Dean and gives him a tiny smile.

"Are you inviting yourself to the party still or are you letting me go alone?" Sam asks, but he's not really upset anymore. He was just moody yesterday because of leaving camp. 

"I'm still coming. I haven't been to a party in a while. It'll be fun. Plus you're young and stupid... I don't need you getting drunk if there is alcohol there." Dean teases, feeling a lot better now that Sam isn't upset with him. 

"Alright... But promise me one thing. You'll let me have some fun? You won't freak out and go all werewolf while we are there? And really Dean.. Try to have some fun yourself." Sam says with a tiny smile, but in a serious voice.

"I'll try... As long as that Cas dude isn't there and all over you, I'll be fine." Dean says with a small sigh.

"Oh well... The thing is, he's the one throwing the party at his parents huge mansion. I heard he's filthy rich and throws parties all the time." Sam says with a small smile, but it falters when Dean goes rigid all over. "But whatever... It doesn't matter. We will have fun and loosen up for once. Now c'mon... We're going to be late!" Sam says and pats Dean's shoulder as he passes by him, calling out for their dad to drive them to the party. 

Sam smiles the whole car ride. He's hanging out with the cool, rich, popular kids! Sam's just some scrawny 10 year old that's got way too long of arms and a snappy attitude but he somehow still managed to become friends with this awesome dude Cas. 

Cas was his group leader and spent a lot of time working with Sam and his group. Sam was always amazed by his extreme knowledge of nature and the creatures that surround them. Cas had these piercing blue eyes that just drew you in and it felt like he could read right through you. He was this cool, collective, and slightly demanding character that Sam found himself drawn to.  
They reach the gates to the huge and overly packed mansion. There's people cheering, obviously drunk, and facing all over the place. John peeks worriedly out the window. 

"You two sure you wanna go? Sam, I don't think you should go... This seems more like an adult party." John says with concern.

"Dad! I'm not a kid anymore! I can handle it." Sam says as he glances out the window. Okay... Maybe he was too young for this, but he wanted to fit in. He's finally met some cool people and Cas really wanted him to come. 

"Alright fine! Dean, keep an eye on him. Don't let him get his hands on any alcohol or I'm going to be pissed." John says and gives Dean a serious look. Dean nods at his father before climbing out of the car to follow after Sam. There's no way in hell Dean letting him out of his sight. Sam looks so small and vulnerable as he gets swallowed up by the huge crowd of drunks. Dean hovers close behind Sam, laying his hand on the small of his back so he doesn't lose him.

"Sam! You made it." Cas calls out, pushing past everyone to reach Sam before pulling him into a hug. Sam smiles and chuckles, hugging Cas back, which makes Dean almost hurl.

"I wouldn't miss it! It's a bit... Overwhelming here." Sam says with a small, embarrassed chuckle.

"Aw don't worry, Sam. I won't let anyone get you." Cas jokes with a wink and Dean clenched the back of Sam's shirt as I growl threatens to spill from Dean's lips, causing Cas to turn an amused but bored gaze towards him. "Oh... Dean, isn't it? Sorry didn't see you there. You look like you could use a drink." Cas says with a tiny smirk. 

"M'fine." Dean snaps and glares at Cas. Cas chuckles slightly before looking back down at Sam, his eyes softening. 

"Wanna come check out my book collection I was telling you about?" Cas says, having to lean in close to Sam when the music gets loud. Sam's eyes light up and he nods quickly. Cas takes Sam's hand and starts tugging him gently through the crowd. Dean almost loses his shit, but he manages not to tear Cas apart as he follows close behind. 

They reach the door and Cas stops, glancing back at me before whispering to Sam, "I don't want your brother coming... This is something I only want to share with you. It's very special to me." He whisper and Sam glances back at me before nodding slightly.

"Dean, can you stay out here? Cas wants to show me alone." Sam says.

"What? Hell no. I'm supposed to be looking after you, not letting you wander off into a room with a stranger." Dean says and glares up at Cas. 

"He's not a stranger! He's my friend." Sam says defensively.

"What are you trying to do, huh? I bet you try to hook up with all the innocent pubescent kids, don't you?" Dean snarls out and stands up taller as he glares at Cas. Sam's eyes go wide and he flushes with embarrassment. What the hell is Dean talking about?! Sam was totally a man now.

"What? How dare you accuse me of such a thing in my own house. You're lucky I'm even letting you stay, but I know Sam wants you to. You can't even trust him alone.  
That's part of the reason why I'm still trying to be his friend because you won't let him have any fun. You think you're intimidating but you're not. You're pathetic." Cas says back and Dean looks slightly shocked. 

"Are you really going to be friends with this dick, Sam?" Dean says and looks at Sam shocked. Sam swallows hard and gives him a tiny nod. Sam knows Cas is a jerk sometimes and is a lot older than him but he's the closest thing he's had to a friend in such a long time... Sam can take care of himself! 

Dean growls slightly when he sees his baby brother nod. He quickly glares up at Cas. "If you even lay a finger on my brother, you'll be drinking through a tube for months... If you're lucky." Dean adds with a snarl. Sam swallows hard as he watches both of them glare at each other. 

"Can we go in now... Please?" Sam squeaks out, both of them snapping their gaze towards him.

"Of course we can, Sam." Cas says and pulls a set of keys out of his pocket, carrying them around so no one could rudely bust through his parents house. Cas unlocks it and Sam goes in with an amazed look. Cas shoves Dean back when he tries to come in too, making Dean snarl and push Cas' arm off his chest. Cas closes and locks the door behind him so Dean can't get in. He turns around and smiles when he sees young Sam gently touching the binding of each book with amazement. 

It's not hard to tell that Dean is a werewolf... He's horrible at hiding it. Cas frowns slightly as he watches Sam. Dean is the strangest werewolf he has ever met. He must be new at this because he can barely control himself in public. Poor little Sam... His brother is too damn protective and Dean hasn't even claimed him yet! He's so young and innocent... Cas smiles as he walks towards Sam. Yes... He's very special. 

"Do you like it?" Cas says, standing right next to Sam as he looks over the huge bookcases full of thousands of books. 

"It's amazing... Man, what I'd do to have a room like this." Sam sighs out and looks around the cozy fireplace and lamp light room. 

"You don't have to do anything. You can come here whenever you'd like...." Cas says softly, reaching out to lay his large hand upon Sam's smaller one. Sam looks up at Cas, mesmerized by his piercing blue eyes before quickly looking down and slipping his hand from underneath Cas'. 

"Oh no.. That's too much! I don't want to be a nuisance." Sam says and shakes his head slightly. Cas smiles, loving how his shaggy hair flops over his eyes.

"You could never be Sam... You're my friend, right?" Cas says, taking Sam's chin with his thumb and pointer finger before tilting his head up so he can look at him. "Right?" He asks again with a small smile when Sam gets stuck looking up into his eyes again.

"R-Right... Thank you." Sam says in a soft voice, gently turning his head to the side so Cas isn't gripping his chin anymore. 

"No need to thank me, Sam... Not yet." Cas whisper with a smile as he watches Sam go back to looking through the books.  
\-------------------------  
A/N: Oh boy!!!! Sorry this chapter was short... I'll try to make the next one longer! Thanks for all the comments, they are very much appreciated! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the great feedback! All this encouragement really helps! :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Dean grits his teeth together as he impatiently waits outside the door. He leans his ear against the locked door, trying to twist the doorknob to see if it was magically unlocked. He starts knocking when 10 minutes go by. Too long. Dean has been away from his Sammy for too long and he does not like who Sammy is locked in a room with. 

"I'd like to leave now..." Sam whispers as he turns his head down weakly, not wanting to be locked in this room much longer. 

"But why? Does my collection not impress you?" Cas says with a tiny smile, wanting Sam to stay longer.

"Oh no! That's not it... It's very wonderful but... I just want to go home, please." Sam says in a small voice, looking up at Cas innocently and how can Cas say no to that face? 

"Whatever you want, dear." Cas says softly back before taking Sam's arm, making him loop it with his as he unlocks the door. "Oh Dean. Still camping out, I see?" Cas says with an amused smirk as Dean glares at their arms looped together. Sam tries to tug his arm free, but Cas just pats his hand, silently telling Sam to stop. Sam complies immediately, stunned at himself for being so obedient all of a sudden.

"Let go of my baby brother." Dean snarls, turning his death glare up at Cas.

"Dean... Y-Your eyes..." Sam whispers in a shaky voice to Dean. Dean let's out a low growl before forcedly yanking Sam's arm from Cas', making both of them yelp in shock.

"Don't you dare touch me, you fool." Cas snaps, clenching his fists as he tries to stay calm after being tugged off of Sam. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Oh what will you do? Kick me out of your party? Don't worry. We were already leaving." Dean snaps back, glaring up at Cas, not even caring if his eyes are changed. Dean tightens his hand around Sam's before quickly walking outside, calling John as they walk out of the packed mansion and down the long driveway. 

"D-Dean... Let me go!" Sam stutters out as Dean drags him. 

"Did you hear him Sam?! Did you?! He's trying to take you from me and it's fucking working. He's brainwashed you and your leaving me." Dean snarls out, pushing Sam up against some persons car. Sam pants slightly in fear as he looks up at his brother. Dean immediately loosens his grip when he sees Sam's scared expression and pulls him into a tight hug, further confusing Sam. 

"Please Sam... Don't leave me." Dean whispers into Sam's ear, burying his face into his little brothers hair while taking deep breaths of that perfect scent. 

"Dean... You know I'd never..." Sam says softly, knowing Dean doesn't want him to get hurt. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
John became confused and worried when Dean randomly called him and hung up before he could even say hello. He grabs his keys and coat before getting into the Impala. John doesn't know what's going on but one wrong move can expose Dean instantly. 

He zooms down the road, going down the same way he did to drop his boys off at that damn party. John curses under his breath, hating his own stupidity. Why did he think this was a good idea?! He just wanted Sam to go to a party and make friends.

He pulls up to the house and sees Dean squeezing Sam against his chest. Sam silently lets Dean scent him without protest. Sam knows Dean needs to do this or he will be on edge for the rest of the night. Sam is so innocent... Doesn't even realize just how deep Dean's love goes for him.

John quickly gets out of the car when he sees Dean turning his head and ghosting his lips over Sam's cheek, inching closer to Sam's unsuspecting lips.

"Dean!" John snaps and Dean quickly lifts his head at his fathers voice. Sam takes this as an opportunity to slip out from his brothers arms and goes towards their father. 

"Dad!" Sam says and quickly hugs John. John wraps his arms around him and gives Dean a look. 

"Why don't you get in the car and wait a bit, Sam?" John says and looks down at Sam with a tiny smile. Sam nods and quickly goes into the Impala, not wanting to be here much longer. "Dean. I told you not to touch Sam... Not like that. Hugs are fine, but don't screw up his life because you are possessive." John whispers harshly as he walks up to Dean with a harsh glare.

"I can't help it when people cling onto Sammy as if they have a chance! I need everyone to know he's mine." Dean snarls, glaring back at the house before storming back over to the car and sitting in the back next to Sam. He sits close to Sam, touching from shoulder to knee as Sam leans against the car door, wanting some space. 

John sighs loudly, running a hand over his face before getting into the drivers seat. "For the love of... Dean. You're suffocating your brother. Move over." John says as he looks back at Dean seriously. Dean looks about ready to protest but sighs and rolls his eyes before moving over a few inches. "Thank you." John mumbles before putting in a music tape and starting the drive home.

Throughout the drive back, Dean slowly inches his hand towards Sam's, needing physical contact with his baby brother so he knows he still has Sam and he won't leave him. Sam's hand twitches slightly in Dean's grasp before closing his fingers around Dean's, making Dean smile happily. Dean strokes Sam's hand with his thumb. 

They make it back home a few minutes later and both the boys head to bed while John cracks open the beer.

"I don't want you seeing Cas anymore." Dean says as he climbs into his bed. It took a while for Sam to convince Dean to let him have his own bed.

"Dean..." Sam starts with a sigh as he gets into his own bed.

"No I'm serious, Sam. I don't know what he's up to and I don't need you in the middle of it." Dean says strictly and Sam lays quietly in his bed. "Don't even try to visit him secretly... I'll know. And it won't be pretty." Dean threats, knowing Sam's rebellious ways all too well. Sam sighs loudly and rolls onto his side.

"I just want a friend Dean... Just one damn friend." Sam says angry and upset that Dean always takes that away from him.

"Hey! No cursing." Dean says strictly, looking over at his baby brother. "I know you do Sammy, but why? Friends only get you hurt... Especially that Cas dude. He's no good for you."

"How do you know that? You just hate him because I actually like him. He's super cool and doesn't tell me what to do like you." Sam snaps back angrily and Dean tightens his jaw. "Whatever... I'm going to bed. Good night Dean..." Sam mumbles before closing his eyes for some much needed rest. Dean, however, is restless. He can sense Sam slowly slipping through his fingers and he needs to act fast before it's too late. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Weeks go by and Sam has listened to his brother... Well sort of. Sam hasn't met up with Cas since the party, but Sam emails him almost every night and they've formed a really close friendship. Sam hides this from Dean because he knows Dean will flip a crap. Cas is just so friendly and sweet, always asking how Sam is and if everything is ok back home. Sam really feels like he made a close friend and he doesn't want to lose it now just because Dean wants him all for himself. 

Next month school starts up again and Sam can just feel how tense Dean is. Dean hates the school year because Sam ignores him more to get work done and he can't see Sam every second of every day to keep him safe.

Sam also hasn't told Dean about the beach party Cas is throwing, which Cas insisted on Sam coming to and bluntly hinting on not letting Dean come. Sam thought about lying to Dean about the party, saying he's going over a friends house when in reality he's going to the party. But Sam can't... A bit of lying is ok but that's a bit too far. Dean will probably kill Cas this time if he found out and Sam really doesn't need that right now. 

'So are you coming? Please say yes Sam! I really want you to be there.' Sam reads Cas' most recently sent email over and over in his head. Should he? What could go wrong? Just a couple hours and he'll be right back home in no time. Maybe he will even text Dean and let him know the truth then... No, probably a bad idea. Sam sighs loudly and runs a hand over your face.

"What's the matter, Sammy?" Dean asks, looking up from his latest issue of some car magazine. 

"Nothing..." Sam mumbles and looks back down at his laptop (actually Dean's laptop, but Sam gave him the puppy eyes and managed to get Dean to let him use it, which led to Sam owning it). 

"Something's obviously bothering you... Tell me. I could make it better." Dean says in a soft voice and Sam immediately feels guilty about lying to his brother. It's better to tell the truth and not keep secrets from your overprotective werewolf brother... 

"Alright... Promise you won't get upset?" Sam says and looks up at his brother and Dean nods with a slight smile. "There's this party at the beach coming up... And I really really wanted to go..." Sam says cautiously, looking over at his brother through his bangs. 

Dean only hesitates for a minute before replying. "Alright... As long as I get to come too." He says, closing the car magazine and crossing his arms over his chest as he looks over at Sam.

"What? Oh come on Dean... Can't you trust me even a little bit?" Sam begs with a sigh.

"Oh I trust you, Sammy... Just not Cas. I know he'll be there. I've seen the emails." Dean says and gives Sam a knowing look.

"You went through my email?! Jesus, Dean! Can't I have a bit of privacy please?" Sam says and looks at his brother in disbelief.

"I only did it because you were acting so shady and I'm glad I did. Cas ain't nothing but a lying pervert who wants to get in your pants." Dean says, making Sam give Dean a hurtful look. 

"How could you say that? Cas is the only one who understands me and respects my decisions. You won't even let me go out to see a movie with friends, Dean. Please... Just for a bit." Sam says in a hurt voice, giving Dean his signature puppy eyes. Dean swallows hard, always falling for them. 

"Dammit Sam... Fine. You can go..." Dean growls out, digging his nails into his palms when he sees Sam's face light up and quickly goes to email Cas that he can go. "Under one condition! You stop emailing Cas." Dean says and gets up to snatch his old laptop from Sam's lap. 

"Hey! Dean, give it back!" Sam yells and gets up to try to grab the laptop back. 

"You want it back? Fine. Let's make a deal... You let me email Cas as if I were you and you can keep this laptop forever and ever. Deal?" Dean says.

"Are you kidding? No way! I'm not lying to him." Sam says and crosses his arms over his chest. 

"Fine... Then I guess you won't be seeing this again." Dean says with a shrug, making Sam sigh loudly.

"You're a jerk..." Sam grumbles and sits back down on his bed. 

"So is that a yes?" Dean says with a victorious smirk and he sits down next to Sam on his bed when Sam  
nods slightly. "Alright... Let's see." Dean whispers as he thinks of a reply. 

'Good news, I can go! :)' Dean types before emailing it to Cas. 

'Really? That's awesome, dear. Is Dean coming?' He replies. Dean tightens his jaw at how fast cas replied. Jesus, was he just sitting around waiting for Sam to reply? And did he just call his Sammy dear? He's going to tear Cas to shreds. 

'No... Sadly my brother can't, even though I really wish he was there to protec-' Sam grabs Deans hands and glares at him.

"You're not sending that." He says and Dean rolls his eyes before deleting the message. 

'No. It's just me!' Dean replies instead after Sam approved it.

'Good... I'm so glad you can come. It wouldn't be fun with out you Sam. Your brother would have held you back. We'll have a great time.' Cas replies and Dean scoffs. 

"What the hell does he mean by a great time? Ill fucking cut off his balls if he even lays a finger on you." Dean growls out. 

"Dean... He didn't mean anything like that..." Sam says and glances up at his older brother. 

'So what's up?' Dean sends and chews on his bottom lip as he waits. 

'Nothing really. Just finished taking a shower. You?' Cas replies. 

"Oh come on... He's using the old 'I just took a shower and I'm wet and naked' trick. He's pathetic Sam." Dean says and glares at the laptop. Sam sits there quietly, frowning slightly as he watches Dean feverishly typing a new email. 

'Just sitting with my brother and having a blast. He's such a great brother.' Dean types and sends it quickly before Sam could even stop him, making Sam whimper in embarrassment.

"Shh, it's ok baby. I won't say anything too bad." Dean whispers, turning to look down at his Sammy and cupping his cheek when he hears Sam whimper. Dean always feels the urge to comfort and hold Sammy close when he seems in distress. "I won't let anyone hurt you." Sam swallows hard as he looks up at his big brother, letting his brother stroke his cheek with his thumb for a few seconds before Dean pulls away when the chime of a new email grabs Dean's attention. 

'Really? You used to always say he's annoying and controlling. Are you pretending to like him again so he'll leave you alone? :P He's a jerk to you Sam, no offense... I don't know how you deal with him. You should stop pretending and tell him how you really feel.' Dean reads over Cas' email multiple times and Sam goes completely still with wide eyes. 

"Dean I-" Sam starts in a shaky voice but Dean is already up, dropping the laptop on the bed and storming out of the room. Sam immediately fills with guilt and closes his laptop, getting up and looking down the hall. The front door slams shut behind Dean, making Sam wince as the whole house rattles. Sam is truly the worst brother ever... How could he talk so badly about his loving brother behind his back? Sam chews on his bottom lip as he walks back into their bedroom and sits down on his bed feeling like complete crap.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*A Few Days Later*  
Tonight's the party and Sam is all ready to go. He looks over at Dean who is silently watching TV on the couch. Dean has been silent for the past few days. He hasn't said a word to Sam and Sam is starting to get worried. He misses how Dean clung to him everywhere he went. He misses Dean's reassuring hand on the small of his back whenever they were out in public. Sam misses his older brother...

"Bye Dean..." Sam says in a quiet voice as he clutches to the strap of his backpack full of spare clothes and other things. 

"Bye." Dean mumbles, not taking his eyes off the TV. Sam swallows hard, staring at the back of his brother's head for a few more seconds before heading outside and getting in the Impala for John to drive him.

"You sure you don't want to come Dean?" John asks when he enters the living room. 

"Positive." Dean says in a tight voice. 

"Alright... I'll be back later and we can go out for a quick bite to eat." John says before leaving to drive Sam.

Dean looks out the window, watching his Sammy being driven away from him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
John and Dean are now sitting at a diner for dinner, silently stuffing their faces. 

"Have you been feeling alright, Dean?" John asks, breaking the silence, as he looks at his son with a worried look. "You've been acting strange for the past few days." 

"I'm doing what all of you wanted. I'm giving him space." Dean snaps back, clutching his fists underneath the table. John feels guilt wash over him and he silently goes back to eating the diner's special for the day. 

"Heard there's this totally crazy party tonight at Cas' beach house... Heard he's got some prize on his arm tonight." Dean tilts his head up slightly to listen in on the conversation two young boys are having a few tables over. 

"He's gonna get some tonight then, huh?" The other dude said with a snicker. 

"He better let us get some of that new sweet ass he's found. He used to all the time, but he won't this time." Dean furrows his eyebrows as he listens. Oh great... Cas is even a more disgusting pig then he thought. Who the hell are these dudes? How could that jackass Cas lead his sweet, vulnerable baby brother on and then bring someone else along? Dean is, of course, very happy that Cas isn't interested in his brother, but he's in big fucking trouble for breaking Sammy's heart. 

"Cas said it's a rare one... A male. Found him at some summer camp he was workin' at."

"Are you serious? A male? Damn, I thought that was just a joke... There's no way that's possible. He can't keep that to himself or the pack will get pissed." The other one replies and Dean's eyes go wide. Oh shit... They have to be talking about Sam. His Sammy. How dare they talk about his Sammy as if he was some object to toss around. 

Dean gets up abruptly and starts charging for the door. John calls after him but Dean blocks him out, his mind set on finding Sam and killing Cas.

John quickly throws a few bills onto the table and quickly runs out after his son, but Dean is already gone when John gets outside. He curses under his breath and quickly hops into the Impala, driving down roads in search of his son. He's hoping to catch him before he gets down to the beach because he knows he'll find Dean there if he isn't anywhere else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be better... Promise! I just had a really busy week and couldn't write as much as I'd hoped. Sorry this is a short one! 
> 
> It'll be more focused on Cas and Sam... It'll all make sense, don't worry!! Just trust me on this!

At the party, Sam is currently sitting in front of the bonfire that has been made on the beach. He's hugging his knees to his chest as he watches the flames. 

Sam doesn't feel very comfortable here... There was a younger boy there too, probably around Dean's age, but other than that Sam was the youngest. He feels very out of place and doesn't really like how everyone there kept glancing at him.

It must be some sight to see though. They probably think he's some lost kid or something... 

Cas comes back with a couple packs of beer, causing everyone to cheer, which Sam just realized was all boys. Sam smiles at Cas when Cas finally sees him. Cas smiles widely back at him, getting two beers before walking over to Sam and sitting down next to him. 

"The ocean is beautiful at night, isn't it?" Cas says with a smile as he looks out at the ocean. 

"Yeah... I love coming to the ocean. We don't get to go a lot." Sam with with a tiny smile. 

"Really? You can come down whenever you'd like with me!" Cas says and smiles down at Sam. He opens up a can of beer before handing it to Sam. "Ever had beer before?" 

"Just sips from my dad's beer, but that's it. So I guess no..." Sam says as he stares at the can, taking it into his hands with a small thank you. 

"Oh well don't worry. I won't tell your dad." Cas says and gives Sam a wink. Sam gives Cas a nervous smile before looking back down at the beer. Dean would be really upset if he drank this... But now everyone is looking over at him and Cas. He can't chicken out now! Sam takes a sip, scrunching up his face in disgust, making the guys chuckle. 

"It's alright... It takes getting used to. Here, take another sip." Cas says softly, wrapping his arm over Sam's shoulder. He places his hand over Sam's hand that's wrapped around the beer can and lifts Sam's hand back up to his mouth so he'll take another sip. "Good boy... How was that?" Cas whispers with a small smirk. 

Sam squeezes his eyes shut before opening them and blinking quickly. 

His vision is getting all blurry and before he knows it, the can slips from his hand and spills into the sand. "Cas... I don't feel..." Sam starts to pant out when his head feels heavy and his tongue too big for his own mouth. 

"Shh... Sleep, Sam." Sam could hear Cas say through the cloudiness of his mind. 

Sam feels himself being laid down and he can't help but let sleep take over. 

"No one touches him but me... Do you understand?" Cas says and glares at the other guys circling around them. He growls when none of them reply and they quickly nod. Cas scoops Sam up into his arms bridal style before swiftly carrying him back to their truck. "We gotta hurry... There's no doubt in my mind his brother will come looking for him so we need to get moving. Right now." Cas says and cradles Sam in his arms as he gets into the passenger seat. Another man gets into the driver's seat and quickly heads off down the road.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Dean makes it to the beach a few minutes later, letting out a horrid growl when the beach is empty. The only sign that there was even a party to begin with is the burnt out bonfire and empty beer cans that reek of drugs. 

Dean pants heavily as anger bubbles up inside him more. He yells out with rage before tearing his clothes and transforming into his brown and golden speckled haired wolf. He runs off quickly in the direction of his Sammy's scent, but it's difficult since it's heavily blocked by whatever they gave him. 

Dean has never ever felt this level of anger. He digs his nails deep into the ground, pushing himself forward, going faster and faster through the woods as he desperately tries to find his baby brother. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
John couldn't find Dean. He looked everywhere, even at the beach, and he couldn't find a single trace of either of his sons. He immediately calls his close friend Bobby to help him. 

Bobby is the only one who knows about Dean because he was there when John first got cursed. 

John and Bobby decide to split up and cover more land. John curses and slams his hands against the steering wheel before running a hand over his face. Where the hell are his kids? How could he be so careless?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Cas only gave Sam enough drugs to knock him out for a few hours, which gave him just enough time to get Sam inside his secret and hidden cabin out in the woods. 

Cas' pack meets and lives here in the cabin on occasion so the whole group is there, watching Cas curiously with the young boy in his hands. 

"I'm sure you all know about Sam here... So I expect all of you not to touch him. We need to make sure he is safe here and can't be taken away... He is very valuable to this pack. Do you understand?" Cas says and looks around at the crowd of men nodding. "Good. Now go stand watch... You know what to do if someone gets too close." He says before carrying Sam back inside the cabin and down into the basement. 

He carries Sam down a long, dark pathway which leads to an iron door with a big lock. 

He carries Sam inside and lays him down on the bed. This room used to be a room for new werewolves who couldn't control themselves. They'd spend several days down here until they could be trusted. 

Cas is a very respected young Alpha... He has a reputation to hold and he doesn't need weak and careless werewolves ruining that. 

He pushes Sam's hair back out of his face with a tiny smile. "You'll see, dear... You belong here." He says as he gently strokes the unconscious boy's hair. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sam groans and lifts a hand to cup his head. God... He feels like crap. He sits up, rubbing his eyes with a tiny yawn before looking around the room. He goes completely still as his eyes widened. What? Where... When did he get here?

Sam gets up onto weak legs and shuffles over to the door, trying to open the door but it's locked. Oh god! Fear overwhelms Sam and he starts to frantically open the door. Sam cries out for help as he pounds the door, tears prickling the corners of his eyes as he slides down the down. 

He doesn't even remember what happened... He was at Cas' party and had some beer. That's all he can remember. 

Sam brings his knees up to his chest and buries his face in them as he cries silently, wanting Dean here with him to comfort him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Dean has been running non-stop for hours now, not caring if he's extremely tired. He needs to find Sam right now. 

John turns down a dirt road and catches a glimpse of a big, furry creature and immediately knows it's Dean. He zooms down the road, trying to keep up with his son.

God, it's still so strange seeing his son this way. 

He's never seen Dean move this fast. He just won't stop! It won't be long before he collapsing if he keeps this up. 

Sure enough, Dean starts to whimper as he slows down and lays down on the ground as while panting heavily. 

John quickly parks the car and runs over to his son, kneeling down in front of him. "Dean? Dean, you ok buddy?" He says as he watches his son pant heavily, still whimpering loudly at the lose of his baby brother. John gently lays his hand down on his son's fury chest and pets it slightly. "It's alright Dean... Sam will be fine." John says swallowing hard, knowing that Sam must not be safe if Dean is acting this way. 

After a few more minutes of John giving Dean comfort, Dean slowly turns back human, tears stream down his face as he slowly sits up. "Let's get you some clothes, alright? Then you can tell me what's going on." John says softly and helps Dean to his feet, letting his son lean on him since he ran so hard. They keep a spare change of clothes for Dean in the trunk of the Impala in case he ever Transformed in public. 

"D-Dad... Sammy... They took him..." Dean starts after they got into the car, swallowing hard as tears fill his eyes again. It's still too hard to talk about... He can't believe he let this happen... 

"We'll find him, Dean. You can't do this on your own... You've got Bobby and I. We will do all we can to help you find Sam." John says seriously as he looks at Dean. Dean nod and gives a small 'thank you' to his father before leaning against the door and looking out the window. 

John starts up the car and heads back home. The only thing they can do now is research. They've got little leads, but that won't stop Dean from bringing Sammy back and making sure Cas pays for what he has done.


	6. Chapter 6

It's hard to keep track of time in here... There's no windows and only one light dangling right from the center of the ceiling. 

Sam has been sitting up against the door, dozing off and waking up every few minutes. The drugs make him feel so weak and he's starving... 

All of a sudden, Sam hears the lock on the door open and he quickly pulls himself to his feet. 

He's about to pounce on whoevers beyond that door but he hesitates when he sees Cas, which gives Cas enough time to step inside and close the door behind him, the door bolting close behind him. 

"Sam, dear... You're up." He says in a sweet voice and Sam looks up at him in hurt and confusion.

"C-Cas? Wh-Why did you do this to me? I thought we were friends." Sam says in a shaky voice as tears build up in his eyes. He starts to cry, flinching away from Cas' touch whenever he got close. Cas wasn't having any of that and grabbed Sam's arm, yanking Sam towards him before wrapping his arms tightly around Sam. 

"Shhh, Sam... Of course we are friends. Best friends... You mean everything to me." He says soothingly as he rubs Sam's back as he cries. 

"Friends don't kidnap other friends!" Sam wails and tries to pull free from Cas. He successfully whacks Cas in the face in his attempt to break lose and Cas let's out a growl, yanking Sam back by his hair. Sam yelps out and grabs at the hand in his hair as he's dragged back to the bed. He's thrown down onto it before Cas grabs his wrists and locks them to the bed. 

Sam screams and struggles against the restraints, begging for someone to hear him and come save him, but Cas quickly silences the boy with a harsh slap against his cheek. Sam whimpers, but bites his tongue and let's his tears run down his face as his cheek throbs with pain. 

"You see what you made me do, Sam? You need to calm down or I'll have to hurt you... I don't want to, but you made me, Sam." He soothes as Sam cries, stroking his hair sweetly after he calmed down. "Now be a good boy and listen, ok?" 

"W-Why are you k-keeping me here? I w-wanna go home!" Sam cries out, gasping in air as he cries harder.

"Because you're special Sam... Very valuable. No one can take you from me now... And no more talking about your 'home'... This is your home now. Here with me. And once you're ready and willing to accept this life, I'll even let you out of here and live amongst the others. But right now, you're not ready." He say, gripping Sam's jaw and forcing him to look up at him.

He strokes Sam's damp cheek before bending down and kissing away the other tears he missed. This only makes Sam cry harder, feeling like a complete idiot for being tricked so easily. "Are you hungry? You look hungry... Ill have someone bring you food. Don't worry, if they touch you, I'll kill them." He says with a reassuring smile as if it wasn't terrifying. 

He places a kiss against Sam's forehead before getting up and walking over to the door, knocking twice before the door unlocks and opens. He turns around and looks back at Sam as he cries and lays limply against the bed, giving up on trying to yank free from the restraints. Cas smiles slightly before walking out, the door locking shut behind him.

If Cas spends more time with Sam, he could break him. Break down his rebellious manner and turn him into a beautifully pliant and submissive partner. Cas licks his lips at the thought... Just a bit longer and he'll be perfect... 

Sam laid in the bed, wrists tied together, for the rest of the night. The only other time the door was open was for someone to come in to give him food and let him use the bathroom. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Dean hasn't slept and it has already been a full day since Sam has been taken. He feels nauseous. He let Sam slip from his fingers and now he's not just feeling guilty and sad, he's fucking pissed.

He's so outraged and brimming with hatred that he's surprised he hasn't killed somebody yet. Dean cracks his knuckles as he glares out his bedroom window, thinking of all the possible ways he could get back at everyone who hurt his Sammy.

John wouldn't let him go out running helplessly as he looked for Sam, so Dean has to actually wait for John and Bobby to find something. They are downstairs now searching up Cas' family after hacking into the systems. Bobby is real good at that. 

Dean heads downstairs, breakfast sitting and waiting for him on the kitchen table. He passes it, not feeling up to eating as he walks over to Bobby on the computer. 

"Got anything?" Dean asks, voice tight with anger as he looks down at the screen. 

"Nothing yet... His family is squeaky clean, Dean. They're good at hiding the bad stuff..." Bobby says and looks up at Dean with apologetic eyes.

"I don't give a damn. Find something... Anything. Bring up everything on Cas. Everything. Where he has been, what he has bought, who he hangs out with. I don't care how you do it, but make it happen." Dean nearly growls out as he looks at Bobby with dead serious eyes. Bobby nods and quickly goes back to searching. Dean tightens his fists and stands up straight, heading towards the door to try and search outside.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" John calls out, stopping Dean in front of the door. 

"I'm going to find my baby brother while you two sit around finding shit." Dean snaps and glares at his father before flinging the door open and storming outside. John moves to go after him, but Bobby stops him.

"What if he finds them out there?! He'll get hurt!" John protests as he looks at his friend. 

"And how the hell could we stop a full on werewolf fight? All we can do is search." Bobby replies and John hesitates yet again in leaving his son out there alone. 

"No... I can't leave him out there alone again. I've lost one of my boys already and I ain't losing another." John says before quickly running outside after Dean.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sam wakes up with a whimper. His head pounding and his arms aching from the restraints keeping his arms in place. 

He shivers when a cold chill runs over him.... Wait a second. Sam's eyes go wide and he immediately starts to struggle again when he realizes he's naked. 

"Sam... Do you want me to hurt you again?" The familiar and used to be soothing voice says next to him.

Sam looks over at Cas, his heart pounding in his chest. Cas is gently washing Sam's body with a warm cloth, causing Sam to break out in goosebumps from the cold cellar air. 

"You're so perfect, Sam, you know that? Such young and perfect skin..." Cas whispers as he runs the cloth down his chest. Sam shivers and closes his legs tightly together protectively when Cas gets too close. "Oh none of that... Don't be shy." Cas says with a tiny smile before forcing Sam's legs open. 

Sam let's out a sob, blushing with humiliation and shame as Cas gazes upon him.

"Shh... Don't cry, dear. You're perfect, Sam... Perfect." Cas purrs out, his pointy canine teeth showing through his smile, making him really look like he wanted to eat Sam alive. 

Cas washes up Sam's thigh before washing over his tiny cock. Sam whines and tries to wiggle away from Cas' touch, but that just makes Cas take Sam's small dick more firmly in his hands.

"Soon you'll like this... You'll beg for it." Cas mumbles as Sam continues to whimper in shame as his cock gets hard in Cas' hand. Cas let's out a moan as he strokes Sam's cock, making Sam gasp and wriggle under his grasp. "Good boy... See? I can make you feel so good, dear... Just let me have you." Cas says and looks up at Sam's face. Sam starts to cry again and shakes his head no quickly, making Cas growl in anger. "Stop fighting it!! Soon you won't have control and you'll need an Alpha to take care of you... You will beg." Cas snarls, gripping Sam's poor cock too hard, making Sam yelp in pain. 

Cas releases Sam's cock, bending down to lay a kiss to Sam's hip before standing up. Sam looks up at Cas with confused and watery eyes. He can't leave him naked like this! It's cold and he's scared.... 

"Sorry, dear... I like you better this way. There was too much fabric in the way of your beauty." Cas says with a tiny smirk before reaching down and running his fingers through Sam's long hair. He frowns and pushes Sam's hair out of his face. "I'll need to cut your hair... It's too long and covers that perfect face of yours." Cas says, running his thumb over Sam's bottom lip. Sam quickly turns his head to the side, trying so hard to hold his tears back in front of Cas. 

Cas groans and palming his hard on in his jeans. "Be a good boy... And stay." Cas says with a smirk, bopping Sam's nose before walking back out. 

Sam curls up as best as he can with his arms tied up on the bedposts. He sobs into his arm, hoping and praying for someone to come save him...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AGES:  
> Sam is 10  
> Dean is 15  
> Castiel 18
> 
> Sorry guys, I was stupid and forgot to mention Cas' age -_-
> 
> *****THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME CREEPY AND MANIPULATING CAS SO JUST A HEADS UP!!!!**********

*Sam has been trapped with Cas for a week* 

Cas strokes Sam's hair soothingly as Sam whines and whimpers underneath his touch. 

"Sammy... Just let it go. It feels good doesn't it? Just accept it." Cas says as he strokes Sam's hardening cock. Sam cries and shakes his head quickly, which only makes Cas gasps in pleasure since Sam's head is resting against his lap. Sam doesn't mean to get hard, he really doesn't, but he's never felt this before... All these intimate touches are new to him and they feel amazing. Sam just wishes they weren't being given to him under these circumstances. 

"Stop crying." Cas demands and Sam flushing with shame and confusion when he immediately complies. He sniffles slightly as he stops himself from crying, not understanding why he always get this feeling to comply and be obedient to Cas. 

"Good boy... Now close your eyes and let yourself enjoy this." Cas whispers as he gently pets Sam's hair, smirking slightly when he sees Sam close his eyes. Sam has been down here for a week now and Sam is already making progress. 

"Have you ever been touched down here, Sam?" Cas asks, licking over his lips as he continues to slowly stroke Sam's tiny cocky. Sam swallows back tears when they threaten to fall again and shakes his head no. "Good... That's so good, dear. Don't worry... I'll make you feel so good every single day." Cas whispers, his voice thick with lust as he starts to stroke Sam faster. 

Sam gasps and shudders under Cas' touch. He's never felt this way before... He knew what masturbation was, but he never really did it himself. He had started to touch himself a bit more as he got older, but he was always too afraid to go any farther than getting himself hard. 

Cas hasn't done much more than make him achingly hard and leaving him that way to suffer all by himself and Sam hates that so much... Even though he hates Cas, he doesn't want to be alone. It's cold and scary down here and he's desperate to see a familiar face. 

Cas leans down and runs his lips over Sam's forehead as he continues to stroke Sam quickly. Sam moans loudly, unable to help himself any more as he feels this tightening starting inside of him. Sam starts to pant heavily and twists is wrists in his restraints as he desperate tries to escape from Cas' hand. 

"No... No.... No!!!!" Sam screeches as the foreign feeling takes over his whole body.

Cas doesn't stop. It's as if Sam's pleas fuel him to continue. Sam immediately starts crying again and Cas let's him. Cas is supposed to stop... But he keeps up the fast pace. 

Sam sobs as he thrusts up into the tightened hand even as he begs for Cas to stop. Cas strokes Sam's hair and shushes him as he watches Sam's features scrunch up at the mounting pleasure. Sam is terrified and has no idea what is happening! He's never felt this before... He just wants it to stop! But it feels so good... What's wrong with him?!

"I-I'm scared, stop Cas!" Sam wails with a gasp, shuddering and thrusting up into Cas' fist. He starts to loosen his grip around Sam's cock.... Cas likes to wind Sam up a bit. 

"Alright if you insist..." Cas says and drops his hand against Sam's thigh. 

That's good right? Sam should be happy he finally stopped right? Well apparently Sam's body didn't get the memo as his hips thrust desperately into the open air and he whimpers loudly. 

Oh god... He needs it. He needs that hand around him again so bad even though he knows he shouldn't. Sam cries harder and forces himself to stop his hips from their useless attempt for friction. 

"Why are you crying so hard if I did what you asked? Hm?" Cas hums, running his fingers through Sam's hair as he gently thrusts his clothed hard on against Sam's warm, damp cheek. Cas groans and massages Sam's scalp when he hears Sam let out a cry of fear at the feel of Cas' huge bulge. 

Sam tries to speak but he just cries harder and hiccups as he gasps for air.

"Open your eyes... Let me see those pretty eyes. I know you want it... Just tell me what you want." Cas pants out before running his finger tips over Sam's sensitive cock. Sam let's out a desperate cry, trying to thrust up into the slight touch and he only cries harder when Cas pulls his hand away. 

"W-What a-are you d-doing to me? W-why do I f-feel this w-way?!" Sam sobs out, hating himself for feeling like this. 

"I'm not doing anything... Your body just likes to feel good, dear. You've never experienced something like this before, Hm? That is why you love it so much... Crave it." Cas whispers and cups Sam's damp cheek. 

"P-Please..." Sam whispers in a broken voice, crying in shame and self hatred. He's so weak... He's never felt something so painfully good before. 

"Please what?" Cas asks as he wraps his hand loosely around Sam's cock. Sam immediately tries to thrust up into Cas' hand and he quickly pulls his hand back. 

"Please!!! Please... Please t-touch me... I-I wanna... I wanna feel..." Sam stutters as he blushes madly, not understanding what he was feeling and why it felt so good. 

Cas smirks and kisses Sam's forehead as he wraps his hand firmly around Sam again. "Since you asked for it, I'm not going to stop this time." Cas says seriously as he looks down at his sweaty and almost completely perfect Sam. Just a bit longer until he's perfect... 

Sam whimpers, just wanting some damn friction!! He needs it... God it feels so good! Now he understands why Dean does it so much. Dean... He's forgotten about Dean and that just makes he cry out in anger. Sam hates himself for being so stupid and weak and he's mad at Dean... How could he abandon him here?!

Sam's throat aches from crying and moaning so loud, but he can't bring himself to stop doing both. Cas keeps doing this thing when he twists his wrist every time he strokes up and Sam nearly passes out from the pleasure. 

Sam's eyes go wide at that strangely addictive and frightening feeling of tightness starting to form in his lower belly. He quickly shakes his head and tries to close his legs, not wanting to go all the way anymore. 

"N-No... N-No Cas! Stop!! Stop, I'm scared! It's too much!" Sam yells, his voice cracking as a scream rips through him. Sam swears he blacks out for a few seconds as this blinding pleasure explodes throughout his entire body. Sam sobs and gasp, his body convulsing as the pleasure courses through him in waves. Cas strokes his tiny cock through the waves of his orgasm. Sam still doesn't ejaculate and that makes Cas even harder in his jeans. He's gotten Sam so young... He can build him up to be the perfect submissive now... Just wait until Sam hits puberty... His whole life will change and he will be perfectly compliant.

Cas nearly creams himself when he realizes that was Sam's first orgasm and he gave it to him. Cas bends down and kisses the tip of Sam's going limp cock, making Sam jump and let out a pained whimper, obviously very sensitive. 

"How was it Sammy dear? How good did it feel?" Cas whispers and smirks down at him. Sam sniffles with a whimper, curling in on himself as he blushes. It was amazing... More than amazing. He wants to do it again! He wants to feel that tightening sensation before that glorious release. Sam accidentally let's out a tiny moan at the thought, making Cas smirk. "Good boy... Don't worry, I'll do it again. But not right now, you need to rest." Cas says before gently moving Sam's head off his lap and standing up. Cas rubs himself through his jeans with a curse, gazing down at Sam's shivering body. The sensation of his first orgasm still making it's way through him. 

"If you stick with me, Sam, you'll get this everyday and then some." Cas adds even though he'd never let his Sam go. 

Sam whimpers and buries his face in his forearm, wishing Cas would just leave him alone already. Sam's wrists were still bound but they are  
less loose then before. Cas is starting to have some sympathy and doesn't want to bound his Sam too much. He doesn't want him hurting all the time! God, he isn't such an evil monster.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Dean wakes up early the same day, Sam taking over his mind even more than usual. The last time John and Dean went out, they found nothing but Bobby seems to be getting close to finding something. 

A week. It's been a full week and Dean couldn't find him... Dean is ashamed and hates himself so damn much that he can't even look in a mirror anymore in fear of seeing the true monster he really is. 

Dean has barely spoken to John or Bobby for the week Sammy has been gone. He sees no point...

He doesn't deserve their sympathy.

He doesn't deserve their comforting words.

He deserves Hell and he's experiencing it right now every second Sam is apart from him.

His chest feels tight and he can barely breath....

"Sammy, please forgive me..." Dean whispers and swallows back tears that threaten to fall.

Dean heads downstairs after a few minutes and he sees Bobby asleep at the table with the laptop still running in front of him. Dean walks over and grabs the laptop, sitting down on the couch and looking through what Bobby found. 

Dean furrows his eyebrows as he looks through the old pictures of Cas' father and grandfather from some old newspaper article of the town. Dean skims the article, which talks about how they contributed to their community or some fake bullshit, but his main focus is on the cabin in the background of the picture. The cabin is owned by the Novak family and there is no doubt in Dean's mind that that's where Sam is. 

Dean quickly gets up, leaving the laptop on the couch before he quickly heads out of the house. 

He needs to find out as much as he can on that cabin so he does something he never thought he'd do...

Dean heads for the library.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the sweet comments and feedback. It really encourages me to go on with this!! Don't forget to comment and drop me a kudos :) Hope you enjoy!

Dean can feel the void growing... Can feel the emptiness starting to consume him. 

He never realized how much he depended on Sam until now... Sam's sweet scent is already starting to fade on his belongings and Dean hates it. He feels himself closing in and he can't help it.

He's lost... Dean grabs a bunch of files on the history of the town, sitting down at a table with a huge stack. He let's out a sigh as he takes the first file. He searches through the files in search for a damn location for that cabin and all that he can think about is how cold he was to Sammy the last time he saw him.

This is why he never let Sammy go off on his own. Dammit he's so stupid! How could he let his Sammy go out on his own when there are so many creeps out there just waiting for someone as sweet as Sam to come along to snatch up and destroy? 

Dean looks down at the files but he sees nothing. He feels nothing, except for the constant burn of guilt and pain at the loss of what was his.  
Dean's hands tighten around the file, the papers crinkling under his grasp as Dean's eyes prickle up with tears. 

He drops the file and stands up quickly. Maybe he's looking at this the wrong way... John says to be patient and stay calm, but that hasn't worked. Dean knows sitting here for much longer will get nothing done, just prolong everyone's suffering. 

Dean heads outside, running off into the woods where it is clear before transforming into his wolf. He sniffs around as he runs, going deep into the forest, deeper than he has ever been before. 

Why would a normal, rich family want a cabin off in the middle of nowhere? Either the Novak's are very outdoorsy or they aren't as normal as Dean first perceived them to be. Cas is very strange... Very different from everyone else.

His scent... It wasn't a nice scent, nothing like Sammy's or even like anyone else's... Even at the party he was acting strange with Sam. Very intense and possessive. Possessive of /his/ Sammy. And Cas did not seem phased by his eyes when they changed their golden color... That was a first. People usually screamed in fear... 

Anger and fear erupts inside Dean. What were they dealing with here? Well... Dean knows only one thing that fits Cas' actions. What else could act this way? A Werewolf.   
Dean's not the only werewolf in town... And Dean's not sure if he's real pleased about that. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sam looks over at the door when he hears the click of the lock opening. He flinches and curls in on himself when the door creaks open and Cas comes in with a soft smile. 

"Morning Sammy... How did you sleep, dear?" He says softly, unlocking the locks around Sam's sore wrists. Sam curls in on himself, rubbing his raw wrists, whimpering in pain. So it's morning... He can't even tell if it's night or day down here. 

Cas has just started letting Sam out of his restraints a few days ago and Sam has tried more than once to escape. But, he hasn't had any success. Sam has given up after the third beating he received for trying to get out. 

Cas gently runs his fingers over the bruises forming on Sam's back. 

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Sam, but I needed to so you know that it was wrong." Cas says, bending down to lay a soft kiss over the bruised flesh, making Sam let out a pathetic whimper again. "I've got some food for you... You have to take your medicine, Sam, and I don't want a recap of yesterday." Cas warns, his voice dropping an octave and laced  
with dominance as he takes the tray from a man who walks in with the tray of food. The door is relocked behind the man from the outside, leaving Sam trapped with the monster who he used to call friend.   
Sam shakes his head quickly. No, not the medicine! Sam hates the medicine... It makes him feel funny, like his body is on fire. Cas has been giving him the medicine for a few days now... He says it'll speed up his development. Whatever that meant... All Sam knows is that he doesn't like it. It makes his body ache... Ache for something and Sam doesn't know what it is. 

"Don't be difficult, Samuel." Cas says and brings a spoon full of soup up to Sam's chapped lips. Sam knows when Cas uses his real name, he isn't playing around. Sam opens his mouth obediently, his whole body shaking in fear of what Cas could do to him if he doesn't, and Cas smiles down at him. "Good boy... Such a good boy." Cas praises as he feeds Sam. Sam hates himself for blushing, hates himself for feeling calmer with Cas' praise. Sam can't help it... He's young and needs the affection and attention while he's trapped down here. He hasn't seen anyone other than Cas for so long... 

 

After Sam finishes eating all of the soup Cas fed him, Cas hands Sam the two large tablets. "Don't think about spitting these out. They aren't cheap and I know you don't want me to force them down again."   
Sam brings a shaky hand up to his mouth and glances up at Cas.   
"Come on, Sam. No funny business." Cas says before Sam places them in his mouth. "Good... Now drink." He says and gives Sam water to help get them down. 

Cas sits down next to Sam, gently caressing his hair and cheek, as he waits for the medicine to kick in. After a few minutes, Sam lets out a small whimper. His whole body shivers at the slightest touch and Cas smiles slightly. "Such a good boy, Sam. Don't worry, I'll take care of you, dear. Give you everything you need." Cas whispers as Sam whimpers and leans into Cas' touch. 

Sam's whole body is on fire and it seems like Cas' touch is the only thing that can cool that burn. But there is always that itch deep inside him that can't be reached with just a simple touch and it makes Sam whimper again. Cas shushes him and continues to gently caress his face. Sam is young and doesn't understand much about what he's feeling... He doesn't like Cas, but he won't deny that Cas makes him feel like the center of his attention. Maybe it's just the medicine making him loopy, but Sam knows he never wants to be alone down here. 

Cas bends down and gently places a kiss against Sam's forehead, making Sam gasp at the sudden soft and cold touch against his heated forehead. 

"Get some rest, dear. You're exhausted." Cas says and all of a sudden, Sam does feel exhausted.   
He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep like he's told to. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
John comes down in the morning and pats Bobby on the shoulder to wake him up when he finds him asleep at the table. 

"Hey, did you happen to see Dean this morning?" John asks as he sits down across from Bobby. 

"No... I just woke up, doofus." Bobby grumbles and rubs his eyes sleepily. He mumbles under his breath as he looks around for his laptop. He gets up and retrieves it off the couch. "Oh damn... I think Dean went out." Bobby says and looks over at John with a sigh. 

"What?! You let him go out alone? Dammit Bobby why didn't you stop him or call me?!" John says, his voice laced with worry as he quickly goes and snatches his coat. 

"Whoa don't you go blaming this on me! Like I said before, I was asleep because I was up all night searching this damn family for you two knuckleheads. He must have left while I was out." Bobby says defensively and glares at John. 

"Sorry Bobby, I'm not mad at you... I'm just so worried about him. My son has been missing for longer than a week and now my werewolf son is off running in the woods!" John says and gives Bobby an apologetic look.

"It's alright, I understand John." Bobby says softly and looks down at the laptop to see what Dean was looking at. "Dean seemed pretty interesting in this article." Bobby says and shows the laptop to John. 

"Wait a second... I've seen that cabin before! Back when I was younger, a few friends and I would go hunting in the woods and hear stories about a haunted cabin there or something like that. I've only ever seen pictures, but it's an old cabin... I never knew it was owned by the Novak family." John says and looks up at Bobby. "Alright... You stay here and call me if you find anything new about these Novak people and that cabin." John says before heading out the door. 

"Alright... Be careful out there John. We have no idea what we are dealing with here..." Bobby calls out before sighing and sitting back down to do more research.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENTS AND LOVE!!! ILL TRY TO UPDATE A LOT QUICKER! I hope you enjoy and please excuse any grammatical errors if there are any!! X'D Comments and kudos always appreciated! Enjoy!

John walks into the town library, walking up to the front desk as he looks around. "Hey, I was curious to know if you happen to carry any files on the old cabin out in the woods?" He asks, hoping it isn't too vague of a question. 

"Do you mean the old Novak cabin? It's funny because those files were just checked out by someone else earlier before... A young kid. Said it was for some project he was doing in school." The woman says with raised eyebrows.

John lets out a small sigh... Great. If there was any useful information, he won't ever know because Dean is off somewhere on his own. He won't answer his goddamn phone and John is now pissed off. He gets why Dean wants to go off and be the hero, but he just can't. Obviously the Novak's aren't human... John is 99.9% sure they are werewolves. He's not dumb. He knows how they act and it's the only reasonable explanation. But it still doesn't make sense to John why they would take Sam... Wouldn't they want Dean?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dean prowls around the woods, looking over every rock and around every tree in search for some hint of his baby brother. There are no scents or trails to lead him through this forest even in his wolf form and it is starting to irritate him. Dean continues to press on, not letting that discourage him too much in favor of a stroke of luck in finding Sammy. 

As Dean continues to go deeper into the woods, he senses the presence of a stranger following up behind him. He snarls slightly and sniffs the air as he circles around, hearing the rustling and snapping of twigs around him. The golden hairs on Dean's back go straight up when he hears a snarl, that sounded just like his only scarier and deeper, directed right back at him. Dean has barely enough time to react before getting pounced by another werewolf. He immediately knows it isn't just some wolf when he catches the gaze of the werewolf while tumbling around on the ground with it. There is something about the eyes that let's you know that they are half human... It's almost as if you can see their true identity. 

Dean yelps in pain when the werewolf bites into his shoulder, causing Dean to thrash and growl viciously underneath the foreign wolf. They roll over, causing Dean to be on top, gaining him access to give the other werewolf a nice scratch across the face. The experienced werewolf kicks Dean off, sending him a few feet back before snarling at him. Dean gets up onto his feet, holding his front right paw up in pain as he slowly hobbles back away from werewolf. 

When the unknown werewolf charges at Dean again, the young boy quickly runs off, not caring how bad his paw hurt. He was terrified, shocked, confused, and in pain... That was the first time he has ever seen a werewolf. He never saw himself in his wolf form... It was terrifying to see one so close. Dean can clearly sense the other werewolf following after him and that just makes Dean run harder, blood spilling from the wound in his shoulder. He whimpers with each step, vision fading into black as he pushes on. The forest seems to be going on forever as he runs through it. He can hear more snarling coming up behind and around him and Dean has never been this terrified. 

After what seems like forever, Dean makes it to the edge of the forest, but he doesn't stop. He keeps running even as his body goes numb with pain and fear. He runs straight back to home as if he was on autopilot. He was smart enough to take a back road where not many people are while still in wolf form in his haze of pain, not wanting to risk his identity and scare civilians. 

He reaches home and turns back into his natural form before collapsing at the front door. Bobby fortunately heard the loud thud from inside and quickly rushed out. "Dean! Oh God... What happened to you boy?" Bobby says as he quickly grabs hold of Dean's naked and battered body. Dean's on the verge of passing out, but manages to help Bobby and walk inside to the couch before passing out. Bobby covers his lower half with a blanket before grabbing his phone and calling John. John was just heading back to his car when he gets the phone call from Bobby about his son. He wastes no time in getting in and speeding off back home.

By the time John gets home, Bobby has already cleaned off Dean's bloodied shoulder and stitched it back up.

"Werewolf bite on his shoulder... A few scratches all over his body, but those arent too bad." Bobby says as he finishes cleaning off Dean's wounds.

"Shit..." John whispers and immediately goes to his son's side. "I knew it... Dean ain't the only werewolf out there." He mumbles as he runs a hand over his face, having a hard time wrapping his head around everything that's happening.

"So the Novaks are werewolves... Why is it always the rich folk who turn out to be fucked up?" Bobby grumbles and stands up to go get himself a beer.

"Well apparently not always..." John sighs out as he looks down at his injured son. "Dean must have found something, right? Why else would they attack him? They wouldn't blow there cover like that just because..." John says with a slight shake of his head.

"Or maybe Dean got too close to something? We won't know for sure until Dean wakes up and talks." Bobby says softly. "This is insane... He's a damn kid, for God's sake. They both are! What do they want with these boys?" Bobby says with a frustrated sigh.

"I wish I knew, Bobby... I really wish I knew..." John mumbles sadly, gratefully accepting the beer Bobby offers him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam stares up at the ceiling, watching a moth circle around the light hanging on the ceiling as he waits.... Waits for something. Anything. Cas usually comes down by now... Sam lifts his head and looks over at the door, hearing a lot of chatter on the other side of the door. 

Sam lays back down in bed, not seeing a point in being curious on the topic. Castiel is a busy leader... Sam isn't important to him. Sam lets his eyes flutter shut, trying to ignore the pain he feels from that. That shouldn't bother me... I shouldn't care that Cas thinks I'm worthless. That's what Sam knows he should think. He should keep faith in his brother and father to rescue him, but he doesn't anymore. Too many times has he been disappointed and reminded how alone he was. Cas comes to him promising comfort and love... But he's the one who kidnapped Sam in the first place. He feels so vulnerable and confused... Why is Sam thinking such thoughts and why are they helping to calm him down?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Boost security down near Sam's room, NO ONE is allowed down there unless I say so." Cas yells out as people run around to fulfill his orders. He just got the news of Dean Winchester coming disgustingly close to their hideout. Cas grits his teeth angrily as he looks around. Fucking Winchester is ruining everything again. Can't he give up already? It's been nearly two weeks and Cas still needs to keep Sammy trapped in that room because Dean and his father are still trying to get him back! Cas snarls angrily and storms back into the cabin, going down the hidden pathway that leads to Sam's holding room.

Cas quietly opens the door, all his anger seeping away when he sees his angel sleeping quite peacefully. He slips into next to Sam and pulls him onto his chest, smiling when Sam immediately curls up against up and snuggling into his warmth. Cas strokes back his shaggy hair, frowning when it isn't as soft and clean like it used to. Cas promises to make sure as soon as it's safe for Sam to come out, he'll be cleaned up and healthy every day. Someone as valuable as Sammy should only be treated with the highest of respect and love. 

Cas kisses Sam's forehead, sliding his hands up and down Sam's back while he sleeps. Sam has improved so much and the pills are working like a charm. Sam's much more responsive now and dependent on Cas' attention and touch. Cas slips his hand lower and runs his fingertip over Sam's hole, smirking when it flutters against his touch. Sam lets out an airy breath, relaxing against the probing finger out of instinct from all his "training" with Cas. Castiel hasn't bedded with the young boy, but he has definitely been quite greedy over the past week he has had Sam. Sam has been much more willing and responsive than he thought... Dean really wasn't taking care of his baby brother. But no matter, Cas has him now and will take perfect care of him.

Cas gently slips his fingertip into Sam's hole, it acting like a pacifier to Sam in his sleep after being forced to accept such a foreign intrusion so many times. Sam clutches around it a few times, trying to adjust to the new pressure, before resting against Castiel again.

"Don't worry Sammy... I won't let Dean get you again. You're safe here with me... Stay with me and you'll get everything you've ever wanted..." Cas whispers into the sleeping boy's ear while gently pushing into Sammy's hole.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean wakes up with a pain shooting up the whole right side of his body. Where the hell is he? He lifts his head with a wince and looks around. Home. He made it back…. John is on him immediately when he hears his son grunting in pain.

“Hey Dean… Take it easy, alright? Take these. It’ll help with the pain.” John says softly as he hands a glass of water and two painkillers to Dean. He gratefully accepts them and swallows them down before laying back down against the couch.

“Dad… There’s…. Werewolves. I-I’m not sure how many but… They’re in the forest…” Dean stutters, still shaken up by the whole ordeal he just went through.

“I know Dean… The Novak’s are definitely a family of werewolves. They’ve created this pack of there own it seems.” John says with a sigh as he sits down in a chair near the couch Dean is laying on. “We thought they would just want you to possibly recruit into their pack, but they have Sam… Maybe they are using him as bait to reel you in? We still aren’t sure… You need to lay low for a while Dean. You’re in no shape to fight and they must know we are onto them.” John says and Dean looks over at him like he’s got 5 heads.

“Are you crazy, dad?! We could be so close to getting Sammy back and you want us to ‘hang low’? Are you fucking insane? No! Sam is suffering right now… I know it. They’re hurting my Sammy…” Dean snarls, his voice cracking slightly at the end as he blinks tears back quickly.

"I never said we wouldn't get Sam back, but we can't right now. You need to heal, Dean. You could be our only chance at getting Sam back and you can't if you are like this." John says seriously but in a soft voice. 

Dean takes a deep breath, still tense as he lays down on the couch. He raises his left hand and runs it over his face. "Fuck.. M'so scared, dad..." Dean whispers in a barely audible voice as it quivers slightly. John's heart breaks as he looks down at his son. He's never seen his son this way, mostly because Dean never shows this side of himself to John.

"Me too, son... Me too..." He whispers back and lays a hand against his son's shoulder. "We'll get through this... We'll get our revenge. But for now, you must rest... I'll go make you some food. Watch some TV." John says and gives Dean the remote before getting up to make food for Dean.

Dean turns the TV on, but he's barely watching it as his vision goes blurry with his tears. All he feels is pain now... His heart is gone, taken along with Sam and he can't even move to go find his baby boy. The whole situation looks bleak to Dean, but John is right... For now, all that can be done is gain more information on the Novaks and figure out what they want.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam stirs awake a few minutes later after Cas came in. "Hey there sweet heart... I'm sorry for not coming down earlier. Something important came up." Cas says softly, stroking Sam's hair back from his face with his free hand, his other one too busy probing Sam's backside. Sam wiggles in discomfort for a while before settling against Cas again. Sam knows better than to yell at Cas or pull his finger from his hole. Last time Sam did that, he lost his dinner for 3 nights as punishment. 

"I-I understand..." Sam whispers in a very quiet voice, turning his gaze down from Cas'. Sam now sees that he isn't as important to Cas as other things are. Cas notices this and smiles slightly, lifting up Sam's chin.

"You're the most important thing to me, Sammy... You have no idea what you mean to me and this entire pack." He whispers hotly against Sam's cheek, making Sam shiver and clamp down around Cas' finger. The slightest hint of moisture leaks over the finger Cas has up Sam's virgin hole, making Cas gasp slightly. Cas smiles and wiggles the finger around a bit more, eliciting a small moan from Sam's mouth. "God, Sam... Don't think you need the pills for much longer. You're doing so good... My perfect boy." He whispers in a loving voice as he kisses Sam's soft cheek.

"Wh-what's h-happening to m-me?" Sam whimpers, panting in fear and arousal as his body heats up all over, making him squirm even more. Stop, Sam… Stop letting him reel you in. Don’t allow him to weasel into your mind and take control of your body… He’s winning… Fight back, dammit!

"Shh... You're reacting perfectly normal to this. Exactly how I want you to... How do you feel, Sam?" Cas whispers, his own cock stirring in his jeans as Sam's scent intensifies more while more slick leaks onto his finger, but it's not as thick or as much as Cas wants. Sam is still adjusting and growing... That'll take time, but Cas can wait.

"N-No! I'm not... P-please d-don't touch me..." Sam pants out and tries to push Cas away, but Cas easily grabs Sam's wrists since Sam is so weak at the moment. Fight, Sam… Fight, fight fight... 

"Hey... We've come so far, why are you turning against me now, Sammy? Haven't we been through all of this already? You need to stop acting like a baby and accept this." Cas whispers harshly and Sam whimpers in fear, curling in on himself again. What has Sam done?! Why does he keep giving into Cas? He doesn't want this... He just wants to go home and have Dean by his side being overprotective again. "Now... Are you going to be a good boy or do I need to start bounding your hands again?" Cas asks and Sam quickly looks up at him with huge, watery eyes as he shakes his head 'no' quickly. "Good boy... Now just relax, Sammy... Enjoy what I'm giving you." Cas whispers and gives Sam a sickening smile before going back to wiggling the tip of his finger into Sam's hole. Sam squeezes his eyes shut and forces himself to stay perfectly still while Cas continues to violate him. When Cas starts to push his finger in deeper, Sam lets out a whimper and tries to push away again.

"I said stop it!" Cas yells and grabs Sam's wrists tightly, causing Sam to cry out in pain. Cas' lip curls up angrily. He has worked too damn hard to get Sam to this point and he doesn't need him ruining all of that. He quickly ties Sam's wrists to the bedpost, causing Sam to cry out and tug viciously at the restraints. "You were doing so good... Such a good boy for me, but now you're going rotten again. I’ve spoiled you too much... I just couldn't help myself." Cas says with a sigh as he cradles a shivering and crying Sam against his chest while working his finger in and out of Sam's slightly slicked hole. Sam whimpers and tries to halt his thrusting hips from pushing back against Cas' finger. But he can barely contain a loud moan when his finger brushes up against something inside him, making Sam desperate for that delicious pleasure again. Cas smirks and continues to push his finger up against that bundle of nerves deep inside Sam, turning Sam into a drooling, moaning mess.

"See? If you stop fighting me, you'll feel this every day... It can feel every better than this if you'd just give in to me... Let your body take control and let your mind take a break." Cas whispers, keeping the same torturing pace as he continues to work Sam open with his finger. Sam whimpers in between his pitiful moans, shaking his head ever so slightly as he pushes back on Cas' finger. "Your mind is forcing you to say no, but your body knows what you want... It wants me. It needs me... Listen to your body. Your mind is telling you lies. You won't ever feel this way with anyone else. Only I can give this to you, do you understand? If anyone else touches you this way without my permission, they are dead." Cas snarls and Sam shivers at his words... 'Without my permission', what the hell does Cas mean by that?! 

Sam cries harder in shame as the pleasure builds up even more, his orgasm creeping up on him quicker than it has ever come before whenever Cas has touched him. Sam moans loudly, arching his back as he shoves his ass back on Cas' finger, which continues to thrust deep inside of Sam to work him through the waves of his orgasm. Sam shakes his head quickly as he writhes in Cas' touch, mumbling things like 'no', 'please stop', 'I can't handle anymore'... But Cas doesn't mind his pleas. He smirks happily at the mess Sam has made on himself without even being touched.

"That's it... Ride it out on my finger. Fuck yourself on it..." Cas whispers dirtily just as the last waves of Sam's orgasm courses through him. Sam forces himself to stop thrusting his hips back when he realizes he was doing exactly what Cas told him to without even realizing it again. "What a good boy you are, Sammy. Look at that… Didn’t that feel so good?” Cas whispers with a lustful gaze as he makes Sam look down in the spot where Sam came all over. “You made quite the mess. Such a piggy boy, aren't you?" Cas says with a smile, switching back to his sweet voice as he unties Sam's wrists and scoops his broken body into his arms. "Oh don't be so dramatic..." Cas mumbles as Sam goes limp in his arms, hating himself completely right now for allowing Cas to do this to him again and not having the willpower of strength to stop him. 

This is all your own fault, Sam. You trusted him. You didn’t listen to Dean. You deserve this… You are a fool for believing you could grown up this quick. Hanging out with the older kids doesn’t change a thing… It was never right. What was right was being at home, snuggling up against your brother on the couch while you watch horrible action movies. But no, you threw that all away and this is what you get. Sam squeezes his eyes shut, tears threatening to run down his cheeks, but he feels like he doesn’t deserve to cry now. He doesn’t get to cry for Dean… He threw Dean away for Cas, so Sam doesn’t have the right to receive the amazing and true love from Dean… Not anymore… 

Cas carries Sam into the dingy, small bathroom that is located down in Sam's holding cell and turns on the warm water to fill the bathtub up. 

"I promise to give you a much better life once everything is complete... I want you to live a perfect life. You'll need a completely comfortable life once you're fully grown. Someone who will be doing so much for the pack will need to be treated with an abundance of love and attention." Cas says as he places Sam into the water before gently scrubbing over his body. Sam tunes him out, not giving a damn what Cas is talking about as he tries to relax in the warm water. It feels good against his sore skin, loving the warmth that encases his body as he sinks lower into it. 

Cas continues to talk as Sam continues to drift off into his own mind and thoughts for what seems like hours before Sam realizes he's being pulled out of the now lukewarm water and being wrapped in a fluffy towel. 

"There we go. All clean and warm now, yes?" He says with a smile as he scoops Sam back up into his arms and carries Sam back to the bed. "I'm going to bound your hands as punishment for denying me... Learn from this Sam. It's for your own benefit." Cas says as he rebinds Sam's wrist to the headboard, making it nearly impossible for Sam to get comfortable. "I love you Sam." Cas whispers and bends down to hover his lips over Sam's. When Sam just lays there completely unpliant, Cas lets out a small growl to snap Sam out of his daze and look up at him. "Remember what we learned, Sam? What do you do after I say ‘I love you’?" Cas whispers, stroking Sam's cheek to sooth him when he was startled by Cas' growl. 

The 'soothing' touch didn't help Sam out very much as he continues to shiver in fear... Wanting to deny Cas what he wants seems like such a good idea, but Sam is too afraid to listen to his conscious at the moment.

"I-I..." Samm whispers, his voice shaking as he stutters to get the words out but Cas just looks down at him patiently. "Love... you too, Castiel." He says before leaning the rest of the way to press his lips against Castiel's, pulling back and turning his head away from Cas. Castiel smiles slightly, happy that Sam obeyed him, but saddened that Sam continues to deny his love. 

"I'll come by later with your medicine... Rest up for now, beautiful." Castiel says sweetly as he tucks Sam in under a blanket to keep his bare body warm. San swallows hard at the thought of taking those pills again... Just endure, Sam. Endure to survive... Dean isn't coming for you so you need to keep yourself alive. You're all alone, Sam... You only have yourself now.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“We need to call the police.” Dean says after finishing up his bowl of soup that John had made for him.

“Hell no. That is out of the question.” John says immediately and gives Dean a look.

“What? Why not?! They could help get Sammy back!” Dean raises his voice as he looks over at his father shocked.

“If we get the police involved, they’re find out about the Novak’s werewolf pack… Which will lead to them discovering you. If we expose the Novak’s to the public, we’ll also be exposing you and we really don’t need that. Plus, the police officers have no idea what they are getting into. They'd be killed for sure and I know you wouldn't want that to happen. We will do as we planned before… Hang low for a while, come up with a decent plan to get into the cabin and get Sammy back.” John says and Dean sits their fuming on the couch.

“You make it sound so easy… This’ll never work… I’ll never get Sammy back…” Dean whispers in defeat and John walks over to him, kneeling down in front of him as he places his hands on each of Dean’s shoulders.

“Don’t you dare talk like that. Sam needs us. He needs you… And we will get him back. Don’t let them win, Dean. You’re a lot stronger than that.” John says encouragingly as he pats his son’s shoulder. Dean swallows hard but nods, feeling a lot better by his father’s comforting words.

“M’sorry… I won’t give up. Not on my Sammy… I’ll make them all pay for what they have done.” Dean snarls, immediately filling back up with rage and his father can’t help but smile proudly at his boy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!!! Thanks again for all the love and support. Please excuse any grammatical errors if there is any! XD I hope you enjoy my story and comments/kudos are always appreciated. I love to see what you guys have to say. Enjoy! <3

Heat. Need. Ache. This is what Sam feels continuously. None stop. Cas gives him his usual pills that he’s forced to take, then he’s touched in ways that he never wished he was but he can’t help but arch into it. He needs the touch and Cas’ overpowering Alpha scent, which he never knew he could smell so strong, doesn’t help. 

Sam has always smelt something different in Dean’s scent, which Sam is realizing now must be his Alpha scent. But this time it’s different, Cas’ scent is so strong and… Intoxicating. Every time he smells it, his body aches and quivers with this need for something Sam has no knowledge about. Cas seems to know all about this but won’t tell one damn thing to Sam. 

Every time Cas brings him off, it causes the emptiness inside Sam to grow. Not only is Cas' touches not satisfying to this unknown need and lust, it's also shameful and unreal. Sam has been lied to too many times by Cas that he is only tearing down Sam's self esteem and rebellious ways. Sam sees no need to fight anymore because Cas keeps putting these thoughts in his head... Thoughts like Dean never loved him or will never come get him... Thoughts that state Cas is all Sam needs or he belongs here with Cas' pack.

But, Sam feels so out of place... So watched by everyone. Sam doesn't like how others look at him and especially when a few come into his room without Cas' permission and touch him. 

Sam just feels like an empty shell now... Just a lump of clay that Cas can mold any which way he wants and Cas couldn't be more pleased with that. Sam is finally giving into his new life and that means he's almost ready. 

Soon, Sam will forget all about Dean. Sam will be completely his... His Sammy.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A day after Dean's attack by the werewolf, Dean immediately goes to work on Sam's laptop which John has brought to him on the couch. Dean uses the power of social media to find out Castiel's cellphone number through a series of friend connections. John and Bobby don't know about it and Dean is definitely not telling them because he knows they will just go into a rant about hanging low and other bullshit. Dean thinks long and hard about what he's going to say before calling the number, purposly waiting for John and Bobby to be out of the room to discuss some plans over a large map of the town on the kitchen table.

Dean's heart hammers nervously in his chest. He even thinks about just hanging up a few times, but it becomes too late when someone picks up on the other line.

"Hello?" Dean holds his breath when he hears Cas' voice, not knowing what to do. After a few seconds of silence, Cas lets out an irritated sigh. "Listen, you stupid kids. Don't call my number again or I'll hunt you down and kill you." Cas snaps angrily before hanging up. 

Dean lets the phone slip from his hands as he sucks in a deep breath, not realizing he was still holding his breath. Oh god... That was Cas. Even through the line, Dean froze up in fear. After the attack yesterday, he finally realizes just how powerful Cas is and his teared up shoulder is proof of that. He's got a whole pack standing behind him and Dean has no one... Well, no other werewolf. Dean will try again later... He can't let Cas get to him this easily anymore. He has to be strong for Sammy... Needs to be strong enough to get him back.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cas snarls slightly at the phone, angry at the damn thing for waking Sammy up and scaring the hell out of him. "Shh... Don't worry, Sam. It was just my damn phone. M'sorry, baby, I didn't mean to wake you up." Cas says softly as he goes back to carding his fingers through Sam's long hair. After getting word about Dean Winchester getting dangerously close to his pack's safe base, he has become more on edge. He spends even more time down here with Sam, wanting Sam to become more dependent on him... But this has also become a new problem. Sam is too scared and weak right now to just give in. Sam is also very on edge too, and Cas doesn't like that. Sam can't be stressed out if he wishes to fully develop according to schedule.

To try to gain Sam's trust, he's been much more loving towards Sam. Make Sam become dependent on his attention and care. But, Cas also had to become more strict to make Sam see his position in all of this. Cas needs to gain control of Sam if he ever wishes for this to work out. 

Sam is unlike any other omega Cas has ever seen. For him to be dormant for this long still amazed Cas, but he guesses it must have been the environment Sam has been living in. John and Dean have raised him as a normal boy, which he clearly isn't. An example of this is how Sam could sense an Alpha's presence. Before, he'd just smell a slight difference in someone who is an Alpha, but he never knew what he was really smelling. That's why Sam had become attracted to Cas in the first place. The pills Cas has been giving Sam has only helped jump start those dormant hormones and begin Sam's trek towards his first heat, which will give Cas his first litter as the new Alpha werewolf.

Now it's obvious that the scent of an Alpha infects Sam a lot more than it used to. Man, was he a find... Sam will be open to a whole new world he never heard of. A world that he was supposed to live. And Cas will make sure on Sam's first heat that he will claim him and make Sam his own. 

Cas isn’t stupid. He knows he will come face to face with Dean again and it’s only a matter of time before it happens. Cas is ready. He’s ready to fight and he won’t let a stupid, untrained, and irresponsible kid get in his way.

Sam is still lays tense beside him and it angers Cas, almost as much as when Sam decided to stop talking all together and that really pissed him off. Sam not talking to him not only breaks his heart knowing that Sam won’t trust him, but it also means that whatever Sam is mentally going through, Cas can't be involved with. Cas knows that there are unloyal wolves in his pack that sneak in Sam's holding cell behind his back to get a little taste at the rare new omega. Don't get Cas wrong, it pisses him off and he gives the wolves a smack down every time but it's a good thing to expose Sam to other Alphas. He will have to tend to many Alpha's needs and he can't be afraid of them. Cas just wishes those damn, hormonal Alphas would just ask him first instead of sneaking around. It definitely scares Sam and Cas wants to ease him into this new life. 

"Sam, what you're choosing to do right now is not only useless, but hurtful... You're hurting me, Sam. Why do you constantly push me away?" Cas says in a hurt voice as he tilts Sam's head back to look at him. Sam just avoids his gaze and Cas has to remind himself not to get angry. "Sam... This is your life now. When are you just going to accept it? I'm trying so hard to help you adjust and all you're doing is pushing me away. If you trust in me, this will all end up perfectly. You'll be treated as a Prince, Sam... Don't you want that, baby?" Cas whispers into Sam's ear as he trails his hand down Sam's back and over his bare bum. Sam gasps slightly when Cas runs his finger over his hole, lubricant already starting to ooze at the Alpha's touch. "Good boy... Give into me, please. I promise I'll take care of you if you just give yourself to me..." Cas whispers in a loving and sincere voice and Sam's eyes flutter shut at Cas' gently caress. Sam whimpers and buries his face into Cas' neck to hide his face in shame. Cas let's it slide this time because Sam hasn't been this responsive to his words for a long time. Cas thinks it'll only take a bit longer for Sam to finally crack down for him and Cas can hardly wait.

Cas' cock hardens at the delicious smell that is purely Sam. God, his intoxicating scent is even more addictively delicious and Cas can't help but bring his slick covered fingers up to his mouth and lick them clean. Cas also can't help the deep moan that passes his lips. He wants more... Wants to bury his face between Sam's ass cheeks and eat him out 'till Sam begs for mercy. Wants to fuck Sam into the mattress and finally ease Sam's constant aching. Cas knows he can't yet... Well he can't fuck Sam, at least. The ass eating out is still on the table and Cas thinks it's a perfect start to breaking down Sam's protective walls he placed up in his mind. 

Cas gently eases Sam onto his stomach, immediately cooing and shushing Sam when he whimpers in fear. Cas moves himself between Sam's spread legs and runs his hands down Sam's back before grabbing his ass cheeks and spreading them apart. Cas growls at the delicious sight before him, making Sam whimper and shove his ass up in the air instinctively. He wastes no time and quickly bends down to give a broad swipe of his tongue over Sam's leaking hole. Sam screams out in pleasure, not expecting something that filthy to feel so good and he shamefully shoves back even more on Cas' tongue. Cas moans and grips Sam's ass harder when Sam starts to whimper and try to rock against his tongue. 

"I know you like that, baby... I'll take care of you, like I always do right?" Cas whispers and lays a sweet kiss against Sam's bum, his lips covered in Sam's slick.

Cas returns back to Sam's hole, probing his tongue against the rim and lapping up all that oozes out. Sam continues to whimper as Cas teases him, wanting to get away from that tongue but at the same time push back into it. Sam's needs seem to win this internal battle and he goes limp underneath Cas, accepting what is being done to him. Cas snakes his tongue into Sam's hole as a reward to giving in and Sam can't seem to stop screaming out in pleasure while Cas fucks his hole open with his tongue. Sam is also completely mortified by whatever is continuosly oozing out of him. 

He has no idea what it is, but Cas seems to enjoy it. Sam can't help but wonder if Dean would like it... If he would bury his face between Sam's leg and lap up every drip of his slick as if it's the most delicious thing in the world. Sam moans loudly at the thought, rocking back against Cas' thrusting tongue. Cas, of course, thinks Sam's moans of pleasure are directed towards him but they aren't. Sam allows himself to think about Dean... But just this time. He shouldn't get his hopes up again because he knows that he will only get hurt if he keeps on believing Dean is out there searching for him when he's not.

It feels like Cas has been eating him out for hours and he won't let Sam cum yet, reducing Sam to a moaning and begging mess. He doesn't even know what he is saying, just knowing that he needs to cum right the fuck now or he will explode. He can feel Cas smirk against his whole, tongue deep inside Sam, before wrapping his lips around his hole and sucking hard. Sam screams out in pleasure, knees shaking as they desperately try to keep Sam up. Cas holds around the base of Sam's cock, really working up a big load as he plays with his hole. 

Cas decides to show Sam some mercy and lets go of Sam's cock. It only takes a few more thrusts of his tongue before Sam is coming hard against the bedsheets, shaking all over by the force of it before collapsing onto the bed. Cas pulls his head back and licks over his dripping lips, some of Sam's slick dripping down his chin before he could catch it with his tongue. He wipes off his mouth with his arm before bending down over the shivering body below him, pressing his damp lips against the shell of Sam's ear. 

"You have no idea how delicious you taste. I can eat you out for hours, Sam... Would you like to taste yourself?" Cas whispers with a smirk as he presses his hardened cock against Sam's wet ass, making Sam whimper and instinctively push back. Sam barely knows whats going on before Cas turns his head and smashing his lips against his, wiggling his tongue past Sam's slack lips. His eyes go wide and he quickly tries to pull back, but Cas holds him still, fucking his tongue into Sam's mouth just like he did his ass. Sam whimpers in humiliation. There is nothing he could do but allow Cas to feed him some of his own slimy lubricant. 

Cas pulls back and gives Sam a small smirk as he strokes his cheek. "Good boy... Let me clean you up so you can rest. You need as much sleep as you can get before we start really training you." Cas says in a loving voice before getting up, readusting himself in his jeans before getting a wet washcloth from the bathroom. He cleans up Sam's wet ass before pulling the covers over him. He leans down and kisses his head before walking out of Sam's cell. If Cas was in there a second longer, he would have fucked Sam into the mattress. God, his scent... So fucking delicious. Sam's perfect and he's all his.

Sam lays there, whimpering every so often to himself. He curls up underneath the blanket and clutches his knees against his chest. Stay strong, Sam... Don't let him get into your head. Sam keeps saying that over and over in his head, but even he knows it'll only be a matter of time before he finally breaks down. And Sam is dreading every single day.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean decides to call Cas again in the morning... That'll give Dean enough time to recollect his thoughts and what he will say. Dean can't believe how stupid he has been... Believing that he could take on a pack's Alpha head on like that. He needs to be more careful... A plan starts to brew up in his mind. Dean watches a clock ticking time away as he thinks. Patience. He prays to God Sammy hasn't given up on him yet... Dean just needs time. Needs time to get everything planned out and set. He can do this...

He'll have to get into their territory and he knows exactly how he will do that. Attacking from the inside... Use his own werewolves against him. Dean knows it's risky as hell, but Dean has a feeling it won't be hard to find someone who is against Cas' crude and selfish ways. 

"Please, Sammy.... Please believe in me." Dean whispers and clutches the amulet resting upon his chest that Sam has given him so long ago. "Please wait for me..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos, it means a lot!!! :) Please excuse all the spelling errors... And sorry again for taking a long time. I got the stomach bug TWICE! Not cool. Well.. I hope you enjoy!

Cas paces around the dining room where his closest and most trusted pack members sit around quietly. Cas put this meeting together to discuss their further plans with their pack and, most importantly, Sam. 

"Don't you think you're rushing the poor kid a little too much? I mean... All these risky procedures just to get the kid into heat is a bit much. You did just pull him away from his goddamn family." Gabriel says with a small sigh. He's not scared of Castiel, even if he is the pack leader. They have an equal amount of respect for each other since they've known each other since they were kids.

"I don't think you understand how desperate our position is right now, Gabe. We have no chance of survival without Sam. We're going to have to take risks and we're going to have to push him! After I know we are safe and have Sam, everything will be more calm." Cas snaps and glares over at Gabe.

"You have a weird way of showing affection and love to the kid. You've changed, Cas. You used to be a great guy... Now you're acting like a damn idiot! The kid is no where near ready for something like this!" Gabe says and stands up from sitting in his chair.

"I don't give a damn. Omegas are rare. You of all people should know how hard we worked to track down an omega. You're the one who discovered the Winchesters in the first place! Don't pin all of this on me. I have a responsibility as this pack leader to continue our line and keep it safe. Sam is rare... We need him." Cas states and the others nod in agreement.

"Yes, we do need Sam... Yes, I understand how bad our position is and how weak our pack is becoming. But this... This is too much. Omegas are rare, just like you said, and we have to make sure we do this right. We can't risk to make a mistake. You need to slow down... That's all I'm asking. Let the boy out. Give him time to adjust." Gabe says as calmly as he can. He can see Cas thinking about his idea, knowing it's a good idea. Cas can become blinded by his own desires and stupidity that he forgets his part... Gabe helps keep him on track.

"It's not safe... The damn Winchesters are out there looking for us. Looking for Sam... They know about the cabin. We need to move locations." Cas says seriously, his face clear of emotion as he thinks. 

"That's fine. We can easily find new territory... I just need to know that you're going to be a better Alpha leader and take care of the omega properly. Let him mature and grow on his own biological clock. No pills. No force." Gabe says seriously and crosses his arms over his chest. Cas sighs and rolls his eyes, really not wanting to agree to this but he must if he wants to keep his pack together.

"Fine. I’ll slow down a bit if that’ll make you so damn happy. Lets work on finding the new base. I'm going to bring Sammy out of the cell for a bit... Introduce him to the pack and let him adjust to his new surroundings and feelings." Cas says. "Michael, go tell the others Sammy is coming out to say hi. They've just been dying to meet him." He says with a smile as he looks over at his second closest friend here in the pack. 

The wolves smirk slightly and quickly get up and separate to take care of their tasks assigned to them. 

"This is good... Sam will become accustomed to his new family and maybe he will begin to trust and open up to me more." Cas says and Gabe gives him a smile. 

"I've never seen you this happy or attached to an omega before." Gabe says softly, giving Cas a knowing look.

"Sam is different... I'm glad we have him now." Cas says with a smile before walking off, wanting to go down to see his Sammy again. All Gabe can do is chuckle before going off to talk to fellow members on new locations. 

Cas’ smile falls once he walks away from Gabe. Sam needs to be ready. Cas can’t take it anymore… He wants Sam. God, he really does want him. Cas groans and runs a hand over his face to keep himself in check. He will gradually lessen Sam’s pills, which were specially made for Omegas like him. It pisses Cas off so much when things can’t go the way he wants.

He will be easier on Sam for a while, long enough for everyone to move into the new location. But, once they move into the new location, Cas will need to push more until he is certain the Winchesters are off his trail. Only then will he let Sam blossom and grow on his own. It’s too much of a risk to loosen his grip on Sam now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the day after Dean made the call to Cas was spent working on trying to discover every possible werewolf in Cas' pack. Of course, it was difficult but that didn't stop Dean from trying since he's been stuck in the house. Dean could only pinpoint out a few people, which were Cas' close friends and family. He must be taking in random wolves from God knows where. They could be from out of town and have no relation to the Novaks at all! 

Dean feels stupid for not noticing all of this sooner. Dean fell asleep with a heavy heart, but woke up the next morning determined to get out of the house and find answers to help him get his brother back. He realizes he can't call Cas again... Not yet. Not until he's got his whole plan set out and ready. Oh sweet, sweet revenge... Dean can just taste it. He'll enjoy ripping out that guys throat. 

Dean pulls himself up off the couch, grunting slightly as he moves his still badly hurt arm. He tiptoes to the door not to wake up Kohn or Bobby before grabbing his coat and carefully slipping it on. He opens the front door and nearly crashes into the man standing there as he rushes out.

"What the fuck?! Who are you?" Dean snaps and hisses in pain as he gently cups his bad shoulder. 

"I-I'm very sorry... Are- Are you Dean Winchester?" The man nearly whispers before nervously glancing around. 

"Yeah... Who are you?" Dean grumbles and glares at the guy. 

"I'm Samandriel... B-But people call me Alfie. Can I please come in? It's very urgent." He whispers, obviously very anxious about the idea of being out in the open on Dean Winchester's front porch.

"Uhh... Listen Alfie, you seem like an oddly, weird, nice guy, but I'm a bit busy now. Come back later." Dean says pushing past the fumbling man in his heist to find Sammy.

"I-I know things about the Novaks! A-About what they are doing with... With your brother." Alfie stutters and pants slightly in fear that Dean would leave or someone's listening. Dean stops dead in his tracks and slowly turns to face him.

"What did you just say?" Dean mumbles as he slowly walks back up the stairs to the front porch.

"I-I said... I said I know about the Novak's pack and their plans." Alfie says, swallowing hard to stop the quiver in his voice. Dean glares over at him, testing him with his eyes to see if he's tricking him.

"Fine. If you're pulling anything, you'll be dead in less then a second." Dean says as he walks back into the house, keeping a close eye on Alfie as he enters. "Now tell me everything you know." Dean says seriously after Alfie sat down on the couch. 

"I-I, oh... Don't you want to know who I am first?" He asks with furrowed eyebrows and Dean rolls his eyes.

"Jesus Christ... Alright. Who are you?" He asks, his voice tightening in irritation.

"Oh... Well, as you know my name is Alfie. I'm part of the Novak pack-" He starts but Deans eyes snap open in anger and he quickly grips the collar of Alfie's shirt.

"You what?! You fucking prick! I'll kill you! All of you scumbags!" Dean snarls angrily, not caring if he wakes up John or Bobby anymore. 

"N-No! Please wait! Let me finish what I was going to say." Alfie says and grips onto Dean's fist. "I'm part of the pack, but I hate everything that's being done there. They inflict fear and pain into everyone and every pack we come across! I especially hate the things they do to omegas... My father has told me horrible stories of what the Novak pack has done in the past. The pack has only come across omegas a few times it's whole existence... Your poor brother now... I-I hate to think about it." Alfie says quickly with the same tremor in his voice. 

"Wait... What?!" Dean says with complete confusion lacing his voice and face. "What the hell are omegas and what does this all have to do with my brother?"

"Oh... Wait. You don't know? Castiel has mentioned before about you being uneducated towards this... But I didn't know you were this clueless." He says innocently but quickly exclaims his apologies when Dean growls in anger. 

“Then explain it to me. What the hell is going on?! What are Omegas and what has all of this got to do with Sammy?” Dean snaps and shoves Alfie back into the couch when he lets go of his collar.

“Omegas are exquisite. They provide and keep a pack alive. They are needed if any pack wishes to continue on. They are able to carry and give birth to an Alpha’s cubs. And Sam… He is one of these magnificent and extremely rare creatures." Alfie says in a soft voice with a smile. "But the Novak's never respected that... They don't see them the way I and a small amount of other Alphas do. They see them as objects... They're only needed to reproduce." He says in a saddened voice. 

"Sammy... He's an omega. He can... He can have children and... He's a werewolf?" Dean asks with widened, confused eyes. He swallows hard at the idea of his baby brother… New fantasies about him nice and round, filled with his own child. He quickly shakes his head and mentally slaps himself. He shouldn’t be thinking such things while his brother is out there suffering! Dean can’t… No, he won’t let anyone else have his Sammy.

"Yes... You really didn't know?" 

"No! How is that possible?! The curse was just on me! Not Sammy!" Dean exclaims in panic, just thinking of the new things they would do to his baby brother. 

"Obviously it wasn't... Castiel has told us about the incident your father had with the witch. They're tricky things... Always lying. She must have put it on your mother, not your father. They were dating at the time, weren't they?" Alfie asks and Dean nods. Dean plops down on the couch beside Alfie, completely stunned by all of this new information.

"Everything about our lives has been a lie... What's next, vampires are real?!" Dean exclaims and Alfie raises his eyebrows before nodding.

"Oh yes. There's a lot of different things out there." Alfie says and Dean takes deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Holy shit... Holy shit!! Sammy is out there with a bunch of wolf freaks and now I just learned that every worst nightmare imaginable is real! This can't get any worse... This truly can't." Dean mumbles and cups his face. 

"Trust me, Dean... The worst is yet to come. The reason I came here today is to help you stop Castiel and bring your brother home."

"And why the hell would you want to do that?! How do I know you're not lying?" Dean asks, trying to sound tough but his voice is too shattered with sorrow to even sound intimidating. 

"Like I said before, Dean... I don't agree with how things are being run in our pack, and many other packs as well. Omegas are already so rare... We don't need stubborn Alphas hurting them and making our situation even worse. Without omegas, our species will die out and I am certain no one would treat Sam as well as you." Alfie says seriously as he looks at Dean. "Please, help me fight against these ruthless pack leaders. We'll get Sam back together." 

Dean swallows hard as he listens to Alfie's offer. Dean has nothing to lose... He already lost everything the second Sammy was taken away from him. Dean nods hesitantly before shaking Alfie's extended hand. 

"If I find out you're playing me, I'll kill you." Dean snarls and lets go of his hand. 

"Alright, fair enough... Now, let's get started on a plan. Something that'll give us time to get Sam out and safely off my pack's territory. I’ve got a few other friends who feel the same way that I do… I know I’m not like the typical Alpha. I am not strong or terrifying like the rest of them but I know with some help, we can bring an end to all of this." Alfie says seriously as he looks over at Dean.

"You don’t need to be a ruthless killing machine, you’ve got something much better than the power to inflict fear or strength. You’ve got a heart… I never knew anything about any of this, but I can see how passionately you feel about it. Anyone would be lucky to have you as an Alpha.” Dean says, feeling sympathy and also respect for the newfound ally. Alfie gives Dean a small and grateful smile, his confidence boosting at Dean’s words.

Dean leans back on the couch and shuts his eyes as he thinks. “Well.. I've got a plan... But it won't be easy." Dean mumbles, biting onto his bottom lip as he thinks. "It will give you just enough time to get Sam out but... I don't think it'll do the same for me." 

John comes down the stairs quickly with Bobby close on his tail when they hear talking downstairs. “Dean? What’s going on here? Who’s this?” John asks immediately when he walks down, looking over at Alfie cautiously. 

“Dad, this is Alfie. He’s going to help us get Sam back.” Dean says and Alfie slowly stands up, quickly sticking his hand out with a nervous smile. 

“H-Hello… It’s nice to meet you all finally.” Alfie says with a smile and Bobby groans.

“This kid is going to help us up against a whole pack of werewolves? He’s shakin’ in his boots!” Bobby says and looks Alfie up and down. Alfie turns his gaze down self consciously before taking a deep breath and looking back up at Bobby.

“I-I know I may seem weak… But I am very serious about helping you. I have connections inside the pack. Since I do seem so useless, no one would suspect me! It’s the perfect cover up.” Alfie says and John nods slightly.

“It makes sense… So, Cas talks a lot about us?” John asks and Alfie nods.

“It’s all he does talk about. He’s obsessed with all of you. He’s really obsessed with Sam too… Since he’s an Omega and all.” Alfie says and Bobby and John look at him in confusion.

“A what?” Bobby asks with furrowed eyebrows.

“Oh boy…” Alfie mumbles before giving them a small, forced smile. He quickly explains the whole dynamic as quickly as he can, answering all their questions patiently. 

“My God… This is all my fault.” John mumbles and slowly sinks down onto a chair. “Mary… M’so sorry…” He mumbles and cups his face in his hand.

“Hatin’ on yourself and crying over the past won’t help us at all, John.” Bobby says seriously. “We need to get Sam out of there soon or we’ll be in even greater trouble.”

“Exactly why I am here. The Novak’s pack members are very… Stubborn and rough. They’re all young, typical Alphas. More than half of them have never even seen an Omega! We all know who you guys are... That's why I came here. Sam’s situation is not looking good at all.” Alfie says and Dean curses under his breath. 

"Could you possibly, I don't know... Watch over Sam? Be like a bodyguard? I don't want anyone like that around Sammy." Dean says, hopeful that Sam could have some form of protection. 

"Not likely, no. Cas is very possessive and protective of Sam. Won't let anyone near him long without supervising. I could never possibly sneak in or watch over him the way I'd like because Cas would be watching me like a hawk or have a close friend do it for him." Alfie says disappointedly as he lets out a sigh.

"He's mine! I swear I'm going to kill him, I fucking swear!" Dean snarls and John grips his good shoulder to put Dean back on track. 

"Dean, Cas is definitely most worried about you. You're the key into getting Sam out." Alfie says seriously towards Dean. Dean takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down before nodding. 

"I know... I have a plan to get Cas out... You just work on getting Sammy out." Dean says seriously and looks around at Alfie, John, and Bobby. "This sonuvabitch will pay... He will regret the day he took Sammy from me." Dean snarls, tightening his fists as he thinks out his plan of action.


	12. Please Read

To those who are still reading my story on here, I have actually moved the story to wattpad! It's the same title and I use the same username over there so if you want to continue reading, please go check it out!!! 

 

Also, I am putting together a scrapbook type of thing for Jared Padalecki to thank him for all the love and support he has given us. I want people to send letters and pictures of themselves in their always keep fighting shirts or so,etching like that to spnaf666@gmail.com to thank Jared for inspiring us and/or helping us through a tough time. He's going through a tough time himself and he could use something like this. I plan in giving it to him at the next NJ con in September so please please please join in or spread the word!! THANK YOU AMD ALWAYS KEEP FIGHTING!! Love y'all<3


End file.
